Blade of Dreams and the Fox
by Evenos Cross
Summary: Naruto Bleach X-over Naruto defeats Sasuke but then he still ends up going back empty handed. Meanwhile the portal to a different world opens in soul society allowing hollows to enter Konoha.I Am Revising The Story..Hope you enjoy Plz no flames.Ty
1. Naruto's loss

Hello ppl this is my newest fic The blade of Dreams and the Fox This is a bleach Naruto X-over. Hope ya like ).

Prolougue:

Sasuke was running through the leaf village's forest trying to escape some hunter nin after him. "Katon! Gogyuo No Jutsu!" A giant ball of flame hit two of the hunter nin.

The last one decided to go back and find more reinforcements. Sasuke stopped at a small clearing to catch his breath. "I'm almost near Orochimaru..." Sasuke was about to move when he felt the air go cold. "I know this feeling..." He whispered as he activated Sharingan. He felt a large wave of pressure send him sliding backwards.

In front of him stood a young male in a blue and white Kimono wearing a hunter nin mask. "Sasuke-kun do you think you are going to leave..." Sasuke smirked. "I've been waiting for a while to get back at you for almost killing me and my will to destroy my brother..." The person held out two hands each doing different seals. "Water style : Water fortress Jutsu, Wind style : Freeze palm"

The surge of water froze and rushed at Sasuke with intense speed. The person then held out both hands and formed one seal. "Crystal Ice Mirrors.." The person stepped in and shot out needles at high speed. Sasuke was able to keep up and dodge most of them. "Fire Style : Phoenix Flower Justsu!" The balls of fire spread hitting a different mirror until the person began to attack again. He flew at high speeds destroying each of the fireballs then sending Sasuke into the air. The mirrors flew up as well then they began to glow. "Devil region Ice death.."

The Mirrors shattered as the person landed on the floor and sasuke was still there standing. "Good Job Haku...but this time your needles did nothing..." Sasuke held his hand down and charged Chakra into it forming lightning and then making bird like noises. "Chidori! One Thousand Birds!" Sasuke began to charge at Haku when he was sent back by the same attack. "Sasuke you don't have to do this"

"Yes I do! I must aven-" "Shut it already! you left to go seek Orochimaru all he is going to do is use you like a new set of clothes!" Sasuke looked up and saw his former Sensei and Friend in front of him.

I guess I'm not leaving without a fight...then let's go..." Sasuke charged his Chidori again then rushed for Kakashi but his wrist was caught by Kakashi then sent upwards. "This is my own technique..."

Sasuke pointed his Chidori upwards then came down sending a large bolt upwards sending lightning of the same size towards Naruto and Kakashi. Haku jumped back shooting out needles and throwing some shards of Ice towards him. Sasuke laughed evilly as he shot two bolts at Haku but they were absorbed by the neddles he threw earlier.

Kakashi was knocking away the bolts that charged at him with his Lightning blade while Naruto was using his clones as a way to dodge. "This Technique is called the ultimate Chidori.."

Sasuke sent his hand towards Naruto to send a lightning bolt but then he felt like something sent him upwards. Naruto jumped up with a familiar blue spinning orb. "That won't work!!" Sasuke yelled out as he charged at Naruto with a chidori in hand. They impacted forcing waves of energy to come out and sending Kakashi into a tree knocking him out cold. "How dare you!" Sasuke was at eye level with Naruto. "How dare you what!?" Naruto felt the Kyuubi giving him power as he angered more. "How dare you make Sakura-chan cry like that...how dare you betray us and How Dare you treat me like I'm nothing!"

Naruto screamed out as he felt a sharp pain in his arm. Sasuke had hit him from afar with his Chidori going through Naruto's arm. "Naruto-Kun!" Haku yelled out as he rushed to help him up. "I'm Ok Haku...Get kakashi-sensei to safety...I'll finish this" Haku picked up Kakashi then disappeared. "You are lucky you got him out of here..or else I'm afraid at what would happen if sensei were here.." Sasuke said sarcastically. "Damn You Sasuke!"

"You are nothing especially when I kill you to gain Mangekyo..." "You damn hipocrate...yo say you won't follow Itachi yet you want to kill me to gain the next level of your eyes...you damn piece of trash...I should just kill you and get this over with quickly..." Sasuke grinned. "You still talk like were in the same power level...you weak fool" Naruto gained the Kyuubi's cloak as he started gaining the features of a fox and his eyes gained slits. He held out his arm forming a rasengan in it. Sasuke sent another bolt of lightning at Naruto. "like I said you are nothing...you were born nothing...and you will die as nothing...or more so nothing more than a distant memory..."

Sasuke said as he charged another Chidoi running towards Naruto. They impacted again this time destroying the trees around them. Sasuke and Naruto took significant damage as they both flew back and hit the floor. "Like I said...You are nothing!" Naruto charged again clashing Kunai and finally kicking each other away.

They eventually went back to a long range battle especially Naruto when he began to exted his arms to land hits on Sasuke from afar. "Damn you..." Sasuke called out as he shot out more bolts of lightning. He got angry and held both his arms out and shot out a large bolt striking Naruto sending him into a large boulder. "Damn..." Naruto extended his arms again.

He threw Sasuke upwards then began to hit him with his hands sending him back down with a thud. "IF I'm nothing then why are you losing..." Sasuke started laughing then looked at Naruto. "You think I have been serious with you..." Naruto's eyes widened in shock as he saw Sasuke transform into a monster as he grew the hand like wings from his back and gained the mark on his face.

"Now Let's see if you can win.." Naruto was enraged even more when all of a sudden one more tail appeared. "DIE!!" Naruto rushed as Sasuke fired up his Chidori and lunged forward as Naruto struck sasuke in the stomach with his Rasengan. The Chidori went through his stomach and the Rasengan sent Sasuke flying and hitting a large boulder at break neck speeds. "Pathetic...Augh!"

Naruto spat out a large amount of blood as he picked up the now unconscious Sasuke then began carrying him as Kabuto appeared from behind. "My My my..I see Naruto-kun beat Sauke..well let's see if you can stand up to me with all of that damage you have on you...hmmm" Kabuto smirked as he disappeared and struck Naruto in his arms and legs making him collapse.

"Damn it..." Naruto said as he saw kabuto pick up Sasuke and walk off with him. "Goodbye Naruto-kun hopefully we meet again.." Naruto struggled to move but it was all to no avail as his muscles were paralyzed. "DAMN IT!!!" Tsunade walked up to Naruto and saw him almost in tears. "Naruto don't worry you will have another chance...right now just le me heal you and make sure you're ok" Naruto nodded as she healed him and soon after carried him back to Konoha and left him in the hospital.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Chap1: Battle scars a lost hope...

Naruto was walking around with bandages all over his arms and legs after a grueling fight with Sasuke when he turned and saw something weird.

He swore he saw a figure with a black Kimono and a sword but then again he thought his head was playing tricks on him. "I gotta check on Sakura-chan to see if she's ok.."

Naruto walked to her apartment when saw Kakashi with Sakura. "Oi Naruto come over here!" Sakura had her face buried in her hands and sobbing.

Naruto was feeling guilty he dropped his guard and let Sasuke get taken. "Yeah Kakashi-sensei?" Kakashi held out a new headband and Chunin vest. "Here..."

Naruto took it and put them both on. "Woah thanks Kakashi-sensei.." Kakashi stood up and picked up Sakura and took her back into her house due to the fact. that she was crying for so long she fell asleep. "Sakura..." Kakashi went into her house. "Oh hello Kakashi and Naruto-san" Called out Sakura's mother as they stepped in. They went upstairs and set her in her bed. "Let's go."

Naruto and Kakashi left and were walking around Konoha when Naruto felt something in his pocket. "What the..." He pulled out a note. The note said : "Dear Naruto I hope you become a great shinobi and make your family proud...I leave you my Chunin vest for luck and hope for the best...From your Mother Uzumaki Kushina and your Father Minato or soon you will hear of me as Yondaime Hokage we wish you luck in life and hope you the best of luck goodbye my Son..."

Naruto was shaking while staring at the letter wide-eyed. Kakashi was looking at Naruto then he saw him drop to the floor clenching the note in his hands and his eyes were watery. "My father...was...the Fourth..." Naruto looked at Kakashi then stood back up.

"Naruto...you weren't the only one that is related to Yondaime...he was My sensei.." Naruto just began to walk again and left Kakashi behind. Kakashi just put his hand on his face then walked away. Naruto walked until he made it to a small pond with some flowers in it. He stared at his reflection then he looked up and saw two figures in the same black kimono's with swords attached to their back and one of them had a white cloak on top. "Who are they?" Naruto dismissed it then continued to stare into the water when he for some reason jumped in. "Augh!! glurg!!" Naruto just moved around trying to stay up. then he remembered that he was a ninja. Concentrating he stood up on top of the water soaking wet. Naruto Then concentrated all of his power into his legs. "Next time I won't lose..."

The Chakra was a mix of red and blue as he charged more and more then he formed seals. "Raiton! Senkou!" Naruto felt a surge then he was in the air.

He closed his eyes and did it again this time he was able to move at Lee's speed with the first gate active. "I don't know what I just did but I have to do it over and over..."

He formed the same seals then this time he forced so much chakra he created a small barrier around himself. "So this technique switches between levetation protection and speed..."

Naruto formed the seals again this time a fine blade appeared in his hand. When he swung it he launched a small wave slicing two trees and a boulder in half. naruto's eyes widened. "So this is also an attack style..."

Naruto formed the seals and imagined himself protecting those close to him and the barrier formed around him. He then saw Sasuke's image in the water as he formed the seals. "Raiton!Senkou!"

Naruto gained the blade again this time it was twice as big. He sent a wave destroying everything in it's path leaving a large groove in the floor.

Naruto formed more seals then called out. "Raiton! Senkou Nibai!" The blade appeared again then he jumped up and was levetating. He swung the blade as he rushed at lightning speed sending a wave that was almost invisible.

"I can kill you with this...Sasuke..."

Meanwhile in soul society a door opens showing a world with people that were no ordinary people...but ninjas...

Ichigo Looked at the door then stepped in arriving into the world of ninjas. "Now to find those Hollows that escaped us..."

End of chap 1

hope ya liked it


	2. Kurosaki Ichigo meet Uzumaki Naruto

Ichigo rushed through the forest in search of the hollows that escaped him in Soul Society. "Where the hell did they go.." Ichigo continued to rush through when he saw one of the hollows. 

"Muahaha!!!A free snack!" The hollows reared it's claw back but was stopped by Ichigo. "Oh my a soul reaper...a better morsel than this helpless little girl..." The hollow threw the girl up but Ichigo caught her. "She's out cold..." He set her down near a tree then pulled out his sword. Before they began the hollow destroyed half of its mask. "What the hell..."

A light shot up into the air and then hollow looked more human like. Ichigo's eyes widened. "An arrancar but how we destroyed Aizen and Ultima!" The Arrancar laughed.

"Me and the other four that came with me are the last of our kind...even though there are more hollows...we are the only ones that can turn into arrancars..." Ichigo charged but was sent back. "You can call me Espada number five...Senka.." Ichigo held his sword out and charged his spirit energy into it. "BANKAI!" He transformed then charged in at full speed.

"Cero!" The holow launched a cero from each of its arms but the he saw more than two. Ichigo knocked back three of them but the last one hit him. "You know what I am tired of fighting wannabees..." Ichigo held out his hand in front of his face creating the Hollow mask. He put it on then launched four Getsuga Tensho's at once. The hollows split into four then disappearing. "That was weird..." Ichigo resealed his bankai then went over to the girl. "Damn I can't let them see me like this..." Ichigo opened his bag pulling out a small tag.

He gave himself a small cut spilling blood on the tag. "Release..." a Gigai appeared in front of him. He went inside then tended to the girl. "Damn this girl is knocked out and she has some small cuts but thats all..." Ichigo looked up ahead and saw a village. "Aha there we go I'll see if there is a hospital there." Ichigo picked up the girl then carried her into the village.

He was looking down at the girl then noticed she had a headband around her neck. The symbol was closely related to a leaf. "Whatever..." When Ichigo reached the village he went up to two people near the gate. "Umm...excuse me?" A man with a partially bandaged face turned and looked at Ichigo. "Yes how can I help you?" "I found this girl unconscious in the forest near by could you tell me where a hospital might be?" The guy looked at Ichigo then sighed. "That place past the big building you can't miss it." "Thank you..." When Ichigo was about to go they stopped him.

"Oi what's your name?" Ichigo stopped then turned. "Kurosaki Ichigo." The man then signalled for him to go. As Ichigo ran through the streets he reached the hospital. Inside was the one and only knuckle headed ninja Naruto. Ichigo went up to him. "Umm...excuse me?" "Yeah what do you want..." When Naruto looked down he jumped up. "Where did you find her!!"

"She was in the forest when she was atacked I came by and helped but she was out cold..." Naruto called for a nurse. "Excuse me but what is this girl's name?" "Oh her name is Hyuuga Hinata"

Ichigo then began to shake for some reason. "Hyuuga...aren't those the ones that can see anything even if it's invisible..." "Yeah it's actually kinda cool..." "By the way what's your name?"

"Uzumaki Naruto soon to be Hokage" Ichigo was puzzled. "Ho..ka..ge?" Naruto's eye twitched. "A hokage is the leader of the village and the best ninja of all!" "Whatever I don't really care.."

Ichigo walked out and left back for the forest. Naruto followed him then he saw something that creeped him out. "Oh my does this one have a strong spirit pressure or what!"

Naruto jumped off teh tree he was standing on. "What the hell are you!!" The human with a skull on his face playfully smacked himself. "Oh how rude I did not introduce myself..."

"Auron espada number four...now say goodbye..." The espada blasted a cero at Naruto but missed. Naruto formed seals. "Water style : Water fortress justsu!" The blast of water sent the espada flying downwards. "Oh my a little aggresive eh.." The espada pulled out his sword. It was a long blade with a kunai like handle. "Sonido...Cero!" The espada appeared from behind

Naruto and shot cero at him. "Shadow clone Jutsu!" Naruto formed a clone in time to avoid the blast. The clone charged a rasengan then charged at the self proclaimed espada.

"Rasengan!" The attack hit the Espada sending it back. "wow such a shrimp so much power...now show me your true form...Shinigami" naruto glared at him. "I am not a shinigami I am a ninja.."

"Oh my bad..." The espada rushed again this time attacking at a faster pace. Ichigo sensed a Hollow so he turned into his shinigami form and charged for the source of the spirit pressure.

The hollow was not tired just a little bruised while Naruto was exhausted. "Cero!" The espada shot out one last cero only to see it knocked away by Ichigo in his masked form.

"Oh my a shinigami with a hollows mask let's see what happens..." The "Espada" continued shooting out Cero's until Ichigo got annoyed and used one of Byakuya's techniques. "Senka..." Ichigo appeared behind the hollow splitting in two making it disappear into spirit particles. Ichigo took off his mask not noticing Naruto could see him. "Who the hell are you!!" Ichigo looked and saw Naruto pointing at him. "Who the hell are you...and what was that thing...tell me or I won't let you escape alive.."

Naruto yelled out holding out a kunai then surrounding Ichigo with clones.

end of chap 2

please R&R


	3. Confrontation Shinigami Vs Ninja

"I told you who the hell are you!!" Ichigo turned and appeared behind him leaving a cut on Naruto's arm. "You have no business here now leave..." Naruto turned around then saw Ichigo running at a fast pace. "You won't leave without answering my questions!" Naruto rushed after Ichigo. "shadow clone jutsu!!" seven more Naruto's appeared closing off any escape routes. Ichigo was close to where he left his gigai. "Almost there..." One of the clones kicked him upwards. The other clones kicked him higher. The real Naruto jumped up and landed a sharp kick to Ichigo's shoulder. "Damn it..."

Ichigo got back up and Swung his sword upwards. "Getsuga Tensho!" The large blue wave destroyed all of the clones then he kept running until he ran into one of Naruto's clones. "Don't run...or i'll make sure you don't have any arms or legs..." the clone pulled out two kunai. Ichigo readied his sword and charged. 'I was told not to fight anyone here but there not giving me any other choice...' Ichigo began exchanging blows with the clone until he swung his sword upwards launching a Getsuga Tensho at the clone."Augh!" the clone screamed as it exploded. Ichigo began to run again when three more clones blocked his path. "How many of you do I have to go through!" Ichigo yelled out as he began to cut through th clones that stood in his way.

Ichigo stood back up and sent three waves at Naruto destroying all of the clones around him. "Getsuga Tensho!" Ichigo swung his sword sending out a large wave. as the wave was about to hit Naruto returned the attack with a Rasengan. The attacks sent out a small wave. Naruto pulled out some Kunai and threw them at Ichigo but they were all deflected.

Ichigo and Naruto exchanged blows for a while then sent each other back. "Your good..." Ichigo didn't respond. Ichigo charged again this time using Getsuga Tensho to extend his blade to give him a larger attack range. They began to exchange blows again when Naruto kicked him away and rushed at him forming seals.

"Water style : Water dragon bullet!" The large blast of water sent Ichigo back. "Damn it..." Ichigo started gathering energy and began rushing Naruto.

Naruto avoided most of the attacks then sent Ichigo back with a quick shot from his fist. "Ungh...damn it...I have to finish this before they arrive..." Ichigo charged again this time attempting to end it with a quick shot to the body but stopped and looked at Naruto his eyes wide open.

Naruto cut himself and began forming seals. "Summoning Jutsu!One Tailed Fox!" A fox about Ichigo's size appeared and ran towards him. He held out his sword and got into a defensive stance. As the Fox hit him he was sliding backwards for a bit.

Ichigo eventually overpowered the Fox and destroyed it. Ichigo then held out his sword finishing gathering energy. He rushed towards Naruto and impacted him with Getsuga Tensho. "Stay down if you want to stay alive..." Naruto then stood back up and red Chakra swirled around him as he gained his slitted eyes and fox likefeatures. "RAAAA!!!!!" Naruto screamed. "I WANT MY ANSWERS...OR YOU WON'T LEAVE ALIVE!!!" Naruto yelled out. Ichigo held out his hand in front of his face forming the Hollow mask. As he was about to put it on he crushed it thinking. 'I can't kill him...I just have to knock him out...' Ichigo charged his spirit energy into his sword then charged leaving a black and red trail behind him. "Shadow clone Jutsu..." A clone appeared and created a larger Rasengan in his hand.

Moments away from impact Naruto charged and thrust his hand forward. "Odama Rasengan!" "Getsuga Tensho!!" Both attacks collided and sent out giant waves surrounding the area and destroying almost everything around them. Waves of spirit energy and Chakra flew as far as well as far as anyone could feel them. Meanwhile Kakashi was walking around the Forest when a force made him slide back a few feet. "What the hell there must be a fight going on and it seems naruto is one of them...might as well stop them before Konoha and its forest becomes a wasteland..." In another part of the forest Two people were jumping from tree to tree looking for someone.

"Were is that idiot Kurosaki..." The person was a woman brown skin and purple hair. "Hurry up...and you're supposedly the goddess of flash..." The woman smirked. "well let's race first one to Kurosaki wins...Byakuya Kuchiki..." "I am not for these little games Yoruichi Shihoin.." Back in the fight both Naruto and Ichigo were exhausted but had enough power for one last attack. Ichigo charged and so did Naruto. as they were about to impact a hand grabbed naruto's wrist and threw him into the ground.

While Ichigo was still charging. "Spread SenbonZakura..." A large wall of sakura petals appeared and stopped Ichigo. Kakshi picked up Naruto but then saw him fall limp

on the floor. Kakshi lifted his headband in time to see Yoruichi try to knock him out with a kick. Kakashi ducked and grabbed her leg making her land on her other one.

"Who are you people..." Yoruichi smirked "Night Night." Yoruichi jumped up and tried to deliver another kick but Kakashi dropped her other leg and blocked.

"what the hell he blocked not one but two of my kicks..." Kakashi looked at Yoruichi in the eyes and then she was mesmerized by his eyes. "Now tell me what is your purpose here..." "We are Shinigami...we were sent here to hunt down about five hollows who came here..." Kakashi looked at Yoruichi who was still under the Sharingan's genjutsu. "And she is..." "A shinigami as well..." Kakashi let go of her and looked at Byakuya. "I know about Shinigami...the fabled soul reapers who use their swords to destroy demons whose souls have become corrupt..." Ichigo looked at Kakashi then stood up. "well what do you want Byakuya..."

"Ichigo I have a message from Yamamoto..." Byakuya sent his petals towards Kakashi. A large fireball stopped the petals as they retracted back into his sword. "Leave now!" Byakuya ignored Kakashi and continued talking to Ichigo. As they were talking Kakashi formed seals and pointed his palm downwards. "Let this be a warning to you...leave and don't come back..."

"Do not worry as far as we go we are here to kill the Hollows then leave..." Byakuya disappeared then appeared behind kakashi but his sword was blocked by a Kunai.

"Leave and there will be no problem...stay and I will force you to leave..." Kakashi looked as Byakuya dragged away a still mesmerized Yoruichi. While Ichigo

walked away he gave one last glance at Naruto. Kakashi picked up Naruto then lowered his Headband and left.

End of chap 3

Please R&R thnx 4 readin


	4. Day of relaxsation

Kakashi was carrying Naruto and then he threw him into a nearby pond. "What the hell! where is that bastard!" Naruto yelled out. "Those people were Shinigami..."

Naruto gave him a puzzled look. "Come we have to see Tsunade-sama and tell her the situation." Kakashi said while opening his book and walking.

- -

Ichigo Byakuya and a now back to normal Yoruichi were walking to the area where Ichigo left his Gigai. "Get in and let's go to town..." Byakuya said coldly as he brought out a gigai of his own so did Yoruichi. "Come on Kurosaki.." Yoruichi let some of her hair cover her face and she had a small jacket with some ninja type pants. Byakuya had a white vest and long black pants

with his hair tied back. Ichigo finished putting on his clothes. He wore a black cloak with white bandages covering his chest. "Let's go..." As they headed into town they disappeared.

- -

"So let me get this straight...you two saw Shinigami...here in the leaf village..." Kakashi and Naruto nodded. "You two are idiots..." Kakashi pulled out a small photo and gave it to Tsunade.

She looked at it for a few minutes then handed it back. "I take back that last statement...these are real life Shinigami..." Kakashi looked at Tsunade. "He fought one...and by the looks of it they were matched throughout the whole thing..." Naruto nodded then remembered during the fight Ichigo summoned a mask but then crushed it. "No we weren't...he has more power.."

Kakashi looked at Naruto with a puzzled expression. "I know something on shinigami as my father had contact with them before...and I believe that he is a vizard..."

Tsunade looked at Naruto. "So what is a vizard..." "A vizard is a mix of Shinigami and a dangerous creature called a hollow...I fought one as well...they seem to have great endurance against my Rasengan as I did nothing to him but it matches that guy with no problem what so ever..." Tsunade looked at him with a shocked expression. "How did it do nothing!" "It just didn't work..."

Tsunade rubbed her temples. "Naruto you Kakashi, Hinata, and Neji have a mission...find the Shinigami and bring them here so I can have a word with them..." Naruto and Kakashi bowed.

"Yes Granny we will get them..." As they walked out they saw Neji and Hinata outside. Kakashi called them over. "We have a mission...Naruto will explain on the way..."

Hinata blushed then nodded. Neji just walked and followed Kakashi.

- -

"Were almost there Byakuya Yoruichi.." Yoruichi was just looking at the surroundings and Byakuya was just focused on finishing their mission. "Wow this place is beautifull when were not trying to kill some overly murderous monsters..." Ichigo chuckled while Byakuya just Sighed. Ichigo pointed at the front gates. "We're here..." Ichigo walked in and walked past two Jounins.

"Kurenai...do you know these people..." "No not really...they just appeared today..." They were getting looks especially guys checking out Yoruichi. Byakuya was murmuring 'I knew I shouldn't have brought her along especially with a distraction like this...' Byakuya Ichigo and Yoruichi made it to an Inn and decided to go in. A young woman was at the counter. Byakuya stepped up.

"Ehem we would like to rent some rooms for a while..." the girl looked up then smiled. "Yes sir...how many rooms...two or three..." "Three please..." Byakuya handed her a large sum of money.

"This should cover our stay for a while and thank you very much..." The girl handed Byakuya the keys then led them to their rooms. They stopped in front of three neatly fixed rooms. "There you go.."

Byakuya opened the door and then tossed the other two keys to Yoruichi and Ichigo. Byakuya actually liked the room it was peaceful so he went straight to sleep. "Ichigo went to the training grounds for a while then went to the hot springs right after he went to sleep. Yoruichi on the other hand was restless and decided to go to nearby bar and drink for a while. "Hey old man three bottles of sake please..."

"Coming right up..." As soon as the man brought up the Sake she began drinking it. After her last bottle she got up and headed back to their room but not before bumping into Kakashi.

"Why hello..." Yoruichi looked up then her eyes widened. 'Crap it's the guy who hypnotized me' "Umm...Hi" Yoruichi said as she walked away. After a few minutes she was near the hotel and guessed that Ichigo and Byakuya were resting. Then a gang of thugs came out and grabbed Yoruichi from behind. "Hey there little lady...you're coming with us..."

Yoruichi was able to get out of their grip and kicked one of the thugs down while she began punching the others. "Why you little bitch!" One of the thugs pulled out a kunai and revealed that he was from the hidden grass village.

"My my aren't we up late..." Kakashi was behind one of the ninja then pulled up his headband. "Now you have till three...one...two..." The ninja pulled out kunai and one of then began forming seals.

"Earth style : Earth dragon barrage!" Three dragons made of earth appeared and charged for Kakashi. He jumped up and destroyed two of them with quick shots from his kunai. The last one was three times as big as the first two. Kakashi formed seals then shot two Kunai that wrapped around it. "Fire dragon Jutsu!" The fire rushed breaking through the dragon and destroying the kunai being held by the one who used the technique. Yoruichi was fighting off the thug that held her by her arm. "Damn you..." Yoruichi got mad and finally jumped up giving them a break neck kick sending them both into a building. As Kakashi fought off the last three taking them out with quick punches to the gut. Yoruichi shortly left and went into the hotel.

- -

Meanwhile Kakashi tied up the group of nin that attacked Yoruichi. "Where did she go...well whatever..." Kakashi went home and slept. The next morning Yoruichi took a bath in the Hot springs and then walked out dressed in a white and purple kimono she bought days prior to coming to Konoha. Byakuya Put on a long black button up shirt with gold trim all over it and black dress pants.

Ichigo walked out with robes on and a sword he bought at a shop nearby. He made sure to comb his hair in front of his face so that he would be hard to recognize. "SO where are you going today?"

Yoruichi grinned. "I'm going into town and see what they have..." Byakuya sighed. "I'm going into the forest...it's the best chance we have of capturing the Hollows and killing them."

"Well I'm gonna do some quick training...I think I could find a sparring partner.." Byakuya glared at Ichigo. "Don't use any of your shinigami powers...got it" Ichigo sighed."Whatever..."

They all went their separate ways.

- -

Ichigo's day...

Ichigo walked towards the training ground he was at yesterday and began training on some dummies he set up. He hacked and slashed the dummies at once seeing them explode into little bits.

As Ichigo kept training Lee, Naruto, and Shikamaru were walking by and saw Ichigo training. "Oi you over there!!" "What..." Ichigo saw Naruto then decided to ignore him.

"Hey I'm talking to you!" Lee stepped up to him. "I see you might need a sparring partner might I test your strength?" Ichigo stood up straight then sheathed the sword. "Hehe alright.."

Ichigo put his hand on the hilt of the sword. "Ready when you are..." "Let us begin..." Ichigo pulled out his sword. "Zangetsu!" The sword transformed into the long two handed sword he regularly used.

Lee was impressed by the technique. Lee rushed at Ichigo while He held his blade in a defensive stance. Lee began by sending a kick to the blade making Ichigo slide back and then he kicked him up.

Lee grinned. He ducked a hit from Ichigo and kicked him in the jaw sending him up. "Leaf tempest!" He yelled out as he slammed Ichigo into the ground. he stood up wiping away the dirt from him robes. He soon disappeared and gave him two quick cuts then a kick sending him in the air. He disappeared again then used the hilt of his sword to slam him into the ground. "Ungh...you're really good...What's your name?" Ichigo smirked"you just call me Abarai Renji.."

'He is sooooo gonna kick my ass when I get back to soul society...' In soul society Renji sneezed then looked up. "When Ichigo gets back I'm going to kick his ass..."

Back to the match...

Lee smirked. "Well ok then Renji prepare yourself..." He rushed in again and spun around. "Leaf whirlwind!" The three kicks sent Ichigo back as he began exchanging blows with his blade and Lee with his Kunai. Eventually they knocked each other back and Ichigo held up his sword. 'Byakuya said not to...but I don't really care...' He swung his sword forward. "Getsuga Tensho!" Lee's eyes widened then he put chakra into his hands. He stood in a defensive position and held off the attack until Ichigo ran forward and tried to hit Lee but got kicked in the gut making him fall back and Lee fell at the same time. Ichigo smirked. "Phew now that's what I call sparring..." Ichigo walked up to Lee. "Thank you...uhhh I never got your name..."

"Oh yes my name Is Rock Lee The hidden leaf villages Handsome devil.." They shook hands. Naruto was still wondering about the attack "Renji" used. Naruto walked up to Ichigo then got into a fighting stance. "I want to spar against you next.." Ichigo nodded then got into a fighting stance again. They charged for each other as Lee and Shikamaru looked on. In a nearby tree A hollow in the shape of a human was waiting for them to finish. "My meal is almost done..."

- -

Yoruichi's day...

Yoruichi was walking around town when she noticed that people were looking at her. As she was walking she noticed she was receiving glances from the male jounins in the village.

One of them happened to be Kakashi. He appeared next to Yoruichi."why hello again.." Yoruichi jumped up but because of her cat like nature she swore she jumped as high as anyone could in this world.

"My my aren't we a little jumpy today..." Kakashi held out a small bottle in his hand. "Here...this will take care of the bruises on your arms and uhh...other parts they may have hit..."

Yoruichi had her famous cat like grin then leaned on Kakashi. "Why thank you for helping me...why don't we spend some time together as a reward for saving me..." Kakashi smiled as he wrapped his arm around hers then guided her around town. "Well I never caught your name..." Kakashi was looking at her with a say the wrong name and your busted look. "Soi...my name is Soi..."

Kakashi looked at her then they sat down in front of a pond in the park. "My name is Hatake Kakashi...the Copy nin..." "Copy nin?" Yoruichi was curious then she saw the same eye that hypnotised her.

"I carry a rare type of eye it's called the Sharingan...I have it at It's maxed out stage...the Magekyou...as long as I use this eye I can copy any technique as long as it is not bloodline based."

"Oh so thats why your called the copy nin..." Kakashi smiled. "Actually it is because I have copied over one thousand techniques..." Yoruichi looked at him then leaned her head on Kakashi's shoulder. "So Soi...why are you here...in Konoha that is..." "I came here on a mission with two other friends..." "Oh so your a nin?" "Not really I am actually an adept Martial artist and I am the best with a sword and my speed is actually hard to beat...my nickname is the goddess of flash..." 'Damn right she's a goddess!' Kakashi thought. "oh ok..." Kakashi got up and began walking with Yoruichi arm in arm. "I actually haven't thanked you properly...for saving me..." Kakashi looked at her as she pulled his mask down. He tried to stop he but there was something about her that let her keep going. When she slid his mask down completely she gave him a deep kiss. When she pulled away Kakashi looked at her then noticed she was shivering. Then he looked down.

He was grasping her chest making her blush like crazy. Yoruichi finally looked up and gave him a swift smack leaving a bruise on his cheek. "Idiot...I want to be romantic but they always have to be perverts especially the cute ones!!" Kakashi noticed his mask was still off then he pulled it back up. "Well sorry about that...I got caught in the moment." 'at least he's honest...'

Yoruichi just walked towards him keeping her hand on her chest as not to let him feel...or er wander.. "So Soi what do you want to do next?" Yoruichi grinned like crazy. "How bout we go to the mixed hot springs." As soon as Kakashi heard "mixed" his nosebleed was greater than any one he has had before. 'Me and the goddess naked in the hot springs...JACKPOT!!!!'

Kakashi turned. "Ok let's go..." "My my aren't we a little happy..." Yoruichi said with a large smile.

- -

Byakuya's day...

Byakuya was walking through the forest when he stopped at a small river to get a drink and eat some of the food he packed. Meanwhile on the way back from a mission Shizune was jumping from tree to tree when she looked down and saw Byakuya eating and drinking. "What is he doing here...he can't be in here this is near the leaf villages border." Shizune landed in front of Byakuya. "How can I help you..." Shizune saw him as calm and not very threatening but she still held a kunai under her sleeve.

"I'm sorry but you need to leave...this is near the border of the leaf village..." Byakuya finished his food then sipped his last bit of water. "I cannot I am traveling to find some rare herbs to make some special balm..." Shizune sighed. "Well I am sorry but I have to take you by force..." Byakuya looked down then stood back up straight.

"ok then..." Byakuya held out his hands. "Poison mist Jutsu!" She shot out a large cloud of poison covering Byakuya but he appeared behind and pointed his middle and index finger forward. "Kidou four...Byakurai..." Byakuya shot out a large wave of lightning that was to fast for Shizune to escape. "Ahhhh!" Shizune screamed out as she fell to the floor. "What power was that..." Byakuya looked at her then pointed his fingers forward again. "Kidou number sixty one...light rod prison"

Pillars appeared and covered Shizune's body. "Ungh...damn...it..." Shizune said as she fell unconscious from the prisons grasp on her. "Trouble..."

Byakuya saw a Hollow approach them. He pulled out a tag then released his shinigami form. Byakuya dropped his sword. "Ban Kai..." The sword sunk into the ground and formed two long rows of swords. "Senbonzakura Kageyoshi..." The swords turned into petals and attacked the hollow. "What the hell!!" The hollow screamed as multiple cuts appeared on its body. Then a giant wave of lightning hit the hollow in the head making it disperse into spirit particles. Byakuya returned into his Gigai and picked up Shizune. "She is actually pretty light for someone so skilled..." Byakuya carried her when he looked down he found an herb that he used to cure the wounds on her. "There she should be able to rest without any discomfort..." Byakuya picked her up again and carried her to the Inn they were staying at.

As he passed by Ichigo's and Yoruichi's room he noticed they were still out. Byakuya set her in his bed then sat on the floor and began meditating. After an hour she woke up and smacked Byakuya. Byakuya woke up and saw she was awake. "What the hell did you do to me that I have this stuff on my face and chest!" Byakuya got up.

"I used a special herb that heals any wounds within a day...it is very rare..." Shizune then calmed down and was about to leave when she noticed she had a hard time moving.

"You won't be able to move for about a day or so..." "Ok..." "Just rest and in the morning I will accompany you back to the Village." Shizune nodded then lied back down and rested for a while longer.

- -

Back to ichigo

Naruto and Ichigo were tired and were at their limit when they both collapsed. "That was a good match..." "Yeah..." Naruto was picked up and taken to the Hospital by

Shikamaru and Lee when Yoruichi came and helped Ichigo go back to the Hotel. "So Ichigo how was your day?" "Good...You?" "Great.." Yoruichi smiled.

"Well let's go back.." "All right.." When they got back they went to sleep while Byakuya was already asleep. In a tree two Hollows are starring at the Hotel.

"We must be ready...to finish them then we can go back..." "Yes sir..." They said as they kept spying on the Shinigamis.

end of chap 4

Please R&R


	5. Truth, end of the mission, and new power

A/N : Hope you enjoy the fixed chap not much changed though XD...R&R Please Thnx

Byakuya woke to a thud in the morning. "Ow..." Shizune looked up and saw Byakuya reach out his hand. "The herb's effect is not over..." Shizune pulled herself up.

"Thank you...what was your name..." Byakuya turned then walked out of the door. "My name is Kuchiki Byakuya.." Byaluya left and went to the hot springs where he saw none other than the Copy nin Kakashi taking a bath is the hot springs. Byakuya stayed as far away as he could then after half an hour he stepped out and got dressed.

Kakashi saw him and decided to say hi. "Why hello...Kuchiki Byakuya..." Kakashi lifted his headband. "Your coming with me...so get your friends.."

Byakuya pointed his fingers. "Kido four...white lightning." The lightning was split in two by Kakashi's Raikiri. "I might as well go..." Byakuya released his Soul reaper form and sealed his Gigai into a small spirit bracelet. He pulled out a phone and called Yoruichi and Ichigo and told them to meet him in the big tower. When they got there Byakuya was waiting and Ichigo then yelled out. "I thought you said don't use your shinigami powers..." Byakuya sighed. "Just release your reaper forms..." They each released then followed kakashi into the tower and went to the hokage's office. "I see there is two Captain level Shinigami or if not mistaken three..." Kakashi leaned against the wall. Byakuya looked at Tsunade then sat down, so did Yoruichi and Ichigo. "So what is it you want with us..." "I want you to explain what these are..." She showed them pictures of two humans with skulls on their faces.

"Those are called hollows...they escaped soul society and came here in search of a powerful spirit...called the nine tailed fox..." Kakashi's and Tsunade's eyes widened. "There here for Naruto!"

All three nodded. "Ok then we will lend you a hand...now tell me your names..." "Sixth division captain Kuchiki Byakuya..." "Former second division captain Shihoin Yoruichi.." "Vizard Kurosaki Ichigo..." "Ok now you can stay here until the Hollows have been taken care of..." "Thank you ma'am...we will take our leave..." Tsunade stopped them. "How will they stop hunting Naruto..." Byakuya looked up the looked at Tsunade. "The boy must die...and lose his soul to the soul reaper by using his seal..." They all looked at Byakuya then Tsunade signalled for them to leave. Tears began streaming down her eyes. As Byakuya and the others left he said. "He will inevitably use it no mater what..." Then they left back to the forest.

Meanwhile Naruto was walking around and then two hollows appeared. "Ah so we found the boy...the heir to the ultimate power...The blade of dreams..." Naruto's eyes widened. "What the hell!!" The first Hollow attacked. "Give me your power!!!" Two slits appeared in Naruto's eyes then swirling red chakra covered his body and two tails appeared on his back.

"Come at me you bastard!!" Naruto charged a rasengan then thrust it into the Hollows head destroying its mask and destroying it as well. "One down one to go!" Naruto was taken by surprise when the hollow appeared behind him and struck right through his arms. "Augh!!" Naruto hit the floor and blood was all over the pace from both of his arms almost being shredded.

"Damn it..." Naruto growled as the Hollow was about to finish off Naruto when it exploded right in front of him. "Senbozakura...Kageyoshi..." The hollow regenerated minutes later and attacked Byakuya.

The hollow was sent into flames from afar when Kakashi appeared in front of it. "Now Guy!" Guy came and kicked the hollow into the air and sent it back down with force. "Primary Lotus!"

"Now Naruto!" Naruto summoned a clone and charged a giant Rasengan. "ODAMA RASENGAN!!!' Naruto jumped up and hit the hollow in the head destroying it in seconds.

Naruto stood up while the demon worked on healing the enormous wounds on both of his arms.

- -

Meanwhile in Orochimaru's hideout. "Sasuke!" Sasuke bowed towards Orochimaru. "Yes Orochimaru-sama..." Orochimaru stood up then he split in two.

"Orochimaru-Sama!!!!" Sasuke went up and started to see if he could do anything to save his master. After ten minutes he learned that it was useless to try to save him.

"Oochimaru-sama!!" Sasuke cried out when he heard a voice. "Uchiha...if you want the power to kill the one you hate...give me your soul and allow me to give you

powers beyond your belief..." Sasuke bowed. "I will do anything to see him die..." The thing that was talking to Sasuke threw a weird mask at him then spoke.

"Put this on my new follower..." Sasuke activated the curse mark and put on the mask. When he placed the mask on his eye gained the same shape as the Mangekyou

Sharingan. "This power is great!!!!" The thing grinned then saw Sasuke Transform into his curse level two and he gained the armour some hollows have.

"Thank you for the power...now I must find him...Itachi!" Sasuke noticed he could move at three times the speed now.

- -

Itachi and Kisame were walking around the Akatsuki base when Sasuke came out and had his sword in hand. "Itachi..." Itachi saw Sasuke then his eyes widened.

"Little brother..." Itachi activated Mangekyou then charged at Sasuke. As they were fighting Kisame entered and formed seals. "Water shark bomb Jutsu!"

The shark rushed for Sasuke but he was too fast and missed. Sasuke was laughing Maniacally. "Now die the both of you!" Sasuke held his sword up charging a red beam. After a few seconds he shot it out going straight through Itachi and right after destroying his body. Then Sasuke activated Chidori.

He charged forward and landed a large hit into Kisame's gut and then splitting him in two. "I always knew akatsuki was weak!!" Sasuke screamed out Maniacally. After Sasuke absorbed Itachi's eyes he rushed going to find naruto. "Naruto prepare to die and hand over your power!!!" Sasuke yelled out.

The strange person walked away and was laughing as Sasuke went to find and kill Naruto. "Good job boy...do your purpose and finish the boy off...then bring his body to me and I will gain the ultimate power!!!" The person pulled off his cloak and brushed his hair back. "Humans...can be so pathetic..." A female voice echoed in the same room "I know aren't they.."

end of chap 5


	6. Sasuke's power Part 1

Naruto and the others were in the center of the village to see Ichigo Byakuya and Yoruichi off. Byakuya opened the gate and as they stepped in they sensed a spirit pressure that was even stronger than an Arrancar's. As they turned they saw a Sasuke that looked different than before. "Sasuke!" Sasuke turned then began to laugh. "MEhehehhahahaha!" Sasuke then disappeared and landed a hit on most of the nin except Kakashi, Gai, Naruto, Sakura, and Tsunade. "What are you here for!"

Naruto yelled out violently. "Your Power!" He charged forward landing hits on Naruto left and right. Byakuya pulled out his sword. "Spread...Senbonzakura!" The petals struck Sasuke and left deep cuts but instead of blood the white residue from Hollows appeared all over his body and covered him in the armour. Naruto gained the slitted eyes and fox cloak then he struck sasuke sending him into a nearby building. A giant fireball was shot out from the rubble and was a direct hit.

Naruto was sent into a nearby building. "Damn it!" Naruto was about to charge when Kakashi stopped him and lift his headband. "Sharingan!" Kakashi was exchanging blows with Sasuke.Kakashi kicked Sasuke sending him back then formed a large number of seals. "Hidden Mist Jutsu!" A wall of mist concealed Kakashi allowing him to form more seals. He pointed his hand down. "Raikiri!" "Meheheh! Do you really think some pathetic Jounin would beat A full fledged Hollow!" Byakuya and Yoruichi's eyes widened. "Ban Kai! Two rows of swords appeared around Sasuke then separated. "Senbonzakura...Kageyoshi..."

The large number of petals struck Sasuke destroying the armour and making him bleed. "tsk tsk tsk...oh my I am Bleeding..." Sasuke put his hands together forming a large swirl of chakra healing his wounds and reforming his armour. "What the hell is he!" Ichigo yelled out. "Ichigo hold on...he is a ninja so he combined his chakra with spirit energy...so he can forcefully heal himself with the mixture of both energies." Kakashi charged as Sasuke continued to heal himself. "Raikiri!"

Kakashi landed a hit on his arm but was only repelled by the armour. "Damn it!" Sasuke disappeared and struck Kakashi in the back of the neck and then impaling

his arms with some special Kunai made of spirit energy and chakra. "Oh sensei I forgot to thank you for teaching me this technique...Chidori.." The attack went though Kakashi's gut knocking him out cold. Naruto snarled as Sasuke removed his arm from Kakashi's gut and threw him into a building. Gai stepped up and caught Kakshi setting him down then got in front of sasuke. Byakuya held up both of his hands. "Anihalationscape SenbonZakura"

Rows of swords appeared around Gai and Sasuke trapping them. "Well let's see how you do against Konoha's mighty green beast!" Gai charged kicking Sasuke into the air.

"Primary lotus!" Sasuke landed on his head but stood back up quickly. "Damn it...time to go gate level five!" Gai crossed his arms in front of his face and gathered chakra

finally turning his skin reddish brown. Gai charged and kicked him up. "True Hidden Lotus!" Gai sent Sasuke flying everywhere then sent him into the floor.

"Hidden Lotus Barrage!" Multiple clones of Gai appeared and struck Sasuke over and over again. "There that should take care...What in hell!" Gai yelled out as

he felt himself being pinned to a wall with the same kunai he used on Kakashi. "What the hell happened to you Sasuke! why are you filled with so much hatred!" Sasuke shattered his mask so they could see his face. "You want to know...then..how bout you meet the reason in Hell!" Sasuke shot a red beam through Gai making him collapse. Tsunade finally stepped forward and readied herself. "Ahhhh The all mighty Kage!"

Byakuya sent swords into Sasuke then Tsunade charged yelling out. "When I'm done with you I will make sure little Uchihas won't exist!" Tsunade gave Sasuke a bone shattering punch to his face then she gave him blows to the chest and legs. Sasuke collapsed then stood back up and healed himself again. "Take this..." Sasuke shot out a large red beam that impacted with a black wave. Tsunade was wide eyed when she saw Ichigo in his bankai form and when no damage had been done to her. Tsunade soon snaped out of it and began exchanging blows with Sasuke again.

"Oh Kaage-sama!" He yelled out as he punched her so hard she flew through a few buildings and then picked her up again. Tsunade pulled her self free then healed herself. "Damn you!!" She yelled out as she got some blood from her lip and formed seals. "Summoning Jutsu!" A large slug appeared then shot acid at sasuke. He took the hit melting him armour then Tsunade jumped off striking him in the face. He flew back then hit the floor. All of a sudden a large beam was fired at her. The slug took the hit the separated. It disappeared in a poof of smoke.

"Shishou...let me fight..." Tsunade nodded then jumped back.

Sakura stepped forward. She put on her gloves and got into a fighting stance. "I can't cry anymore...I have to fight!" Sakura said in a serious tone. Sasuke laughed.

"Mehehehe...so the Crybaby decides to finally become a woman...how stupid..." Sasuke said as he charged at Her only to be sent back with a quick strike.

"Ooooo so strong now eh crybaby..." Sasuke laughed again. Then he formed seals. "Fire style : Phoenix Flower Justsu!" A large amount of flames charged at

sakura as she punched the ground around her to make a small barrier. The flames destroyed the small barrier of rocks around Sakura. She charged landing hits

on Sasuke and sending him back and forth. "Damn it..." Sakura finally landed a hit shattering all of Sasuke's armour and releasing his body. "Sasuke please come back.."

Sakura hugged him then she felt a hand on her neck. "You...you are the main one that made me so weak...you were the reason I couldn't kill him...you held me back...

now prepare to die...pathetic girl!" Sasuke's grasp on her neck became harder when all of a sudden Naruto gained a third tail.Then his hair grew longer. "Damn you!"

Sasuke increased the pressure u ntil he could hear small cracks. "S-Sauke -please stop!" Sasuke threw her into a building then picked up her limp body and threw her

into another building and then he walked over to her body and was about to pick it up when a completely enraged naruto stopped him. "NOW IT'S YOU AND ME!"

"Oh Big Man...you also kept me down so prepare to meet the same fate as she did!" Naruto and Sasuke threw punches at each other. Naruto grabbed Sasuke's wrist. "I'm not the one whose going to die...it's you!"

To Be Cont...

End of chap 6

Please R&R Tyvm


	7. Sasuke's power Part 2

"I'm not teh one whose going to die...It's you!" Naruto called out throwing sasuke back then forming seals. "Raiton! senkou!" A large wave flew at sasuke splitting the armour then when he looked up Naruto was gone. "What the hell!" Naruto appeared from behind and shot him down with a large wave. He held up a white and gold blade in the air as he charged power into it. "Die!" Naruto yelled out as he swung the sword forward. "RAITON SENKOU!" The wave grew three times bigger and when Sasuke tried to stop it with the Kusankagi it went through and struck him blowing him into a nearby building.

"Damn...when did he know this attack...ungh...and it's lighting based..." Naruto charged and delivered a quick hit sending Sasuke back a few feet but Sasuke retaliated quickly by sending a red beam at Naruto."Wind Style : Kitsune Cyclones!" The Fox shaped cyclones appeared and charged destroying the red beam.'KIT YOU CAN USE MY JUSTSU IN THIRD TAIL FORM YOU SHOULD HURRY AND DO IT BEFORE UCHIHA BREATH KILLS US BOTH' Naruto quickly formed seals releasing a giant scroll.

He bit his thumb and sent it across the scroll and formed more seals. "Demon Style : Ten Demons of death and destruction!" Ten different beings appeared and rushed Sasuke delivering hit after hit. "Oh nice jutsu...too bad they wont last long..." Sasuke jumped up high then put his hands together forming a lighting coated beam. "Raiton Senkou!" He appeared in front of the lat remaining demons and protected them.

"Chidori Beam!" The beam shot across and destroyed five or so of the demons. "Now!" Three of the demons surrounded Sasuke and put their palms on the floor."Three Point Dark Seal !" Naruto called out as he charged with Rasengan in hand but this one was double the size. "Odama Rasengan!" He struck Sasuke in the chest sending him flying when all of a sudden a white cloak appeared in front of him. "Kid stay back...He is a hollow it is our job to take him out..." Byakuya said coldly as he drew his sword.

"KIdo sixty one light rod prison..." The rods kept Sasuke in place. "Ban...kai..." Byakuya and Ichigo said as the floor was covered in large swords. "Spread...Senbonzakura Kageyoshi" The swords split and began to strike Sasuke over and over and from afar Ichigo was using Getsuga Tensho. All of a sudden the Spirit pressure in the area rose to dangerous levels as even Byakuya tried to keep his balance. "Ungh...The spirit pressure rose! everybody stay under cover!" Ichigo yelled out as He saw Sasuke charging with Kusankagi in hand.

Ichigo had no choice but to put his hand over his face and summon his own mask. "Naruto...stay back we have to take him out..." Naruto gritted his teeth as he heard Ichigo say that aloud. "Damn it...go on..." Naruto jumped back as Ichigo rushed exchanging blows with Sasuke. They continued until they both hit the floor hard.

Ichigo jumped up and sent a large wave impacting with a beam that Sasuke shot out. "Getsuga Tensho!!" The large red and black wave hit Sasuke sending him back into a wall. "Now Yoruichi!" Yoruichi appeared behind Sasuke. "Take this!" Yoruichi formed a large dome of spirit energy destroying the Hollowfied armour on Sasuke's body.

"Now Ichigo!" Ichigo charged and landed repeated hits on Sasuke leaving him on the floor. "D-damn you all...!" Sasuke was profoundly bleeding when all of a sudden the mask broke up and shattered leaving only a large fragment on top of his eyes. "I am not done with you yet!" Sasuke was covered in black chakra mixed with spirit energy as he stood back up launching three large waves of spirit pressure knocking down Ichigo Yoruichi and Byakuya. They were pinned on the floor with no way to move. "Na-Naruto...finish him...we can't move and your friends are injured...there is only one way...you have to seal him..." Ichigo called out as he was struggling to move.

Naruto formed seals. "Demon Jutsu...Twin Fox Blades!" Two red blades appeared and were in Naruto's hands. "Raiton senkou!"Naruto disappeared and appeared behind Sasuke the pointed both of his sword in a cross shape and shot a large red wave that hit Sasuke sending him backwards into a tree. Three more waves hit sasuke leaving deep cuts into his arms and legs. "Chidori..." A large blast of Lightning hit Naruto parylizing him for a small amount of time but by the time he was back into the fight he felt a hand go through his right lung. "Fool..." Naruto blasted Three long spikes through his lungs and stomach.

Sasuke spat up blood. "N-Naruto...would you really kill your best friend..." Sasuke said as sincerely as possible. "No...you can't just change...you cant...YOU CAN'T!!"

Naruto screamed as he sent Sasuke flying back with a rasengan. He lay lifeless on the floor. "I'm sorry Sasuke..." Naruto said as he walked away but then felt something pierce his heart. "Don't forget my lightning chakra can turn into a sword!" Sasuke yelled out. "NOO!!" Sakura yelled out as she saw Naruto hit the floor. She ran to himand kneeled down putting her head on his chest. "Naruto!! Please don't leave me your...The last person I have!...Please don't leave!"

Sakura cried out as Naruto lied there motionless. Sasuke was behind her and picked her up by the neck again. "ohh I see...you loved Naruto...Then both of you can die together!" Sasuke yelled out as he thrust his hand into Sakura's chest but was stopped a hand covered in red chakra. "Run...Sakura..." Naruto called out as he formed seals creating a large wall of red chakra around himself and Sasuke.

"We end this now!" Sasuke smirked. "Last time you said that...you ended up on that floor..dead...I won't hold back anymore!" Sasuke unleashed his curse mark in conjunction with his Hollow abilities. Naruto's eyes widened as he saw Sasuke transform into a freak once again. He grabbed his blades and got into a fighting stance. Sasuke picked up his Kusankagi and exchanged blows with him until Naruto was able to send him into the red wall pulling up his blade and sinking them into Sasuke's arms pinning him to the wall. Naruto formed a dark looking rasengan and hit Sasuke with it. "Mei Rasengan!!" The dark rasengan destroyed sasuke's body but he was still alive.

Naruto looked at everyone then generated a large amount of chakra from his body.

"This is going to end this..." NAruto formed seals at a rapid pace but Tusnade noticed what he was about to do.. "Naruto! Don't do it!!"

Naruto felt tears down his cheeks and then looked back. "Don't worry the Uzumaki bloodline is not and will never be dead...Reaper death Seal!" A large figure in white robes appeared in front of Sasuke. It sunk its hand into Naruto's back then he held Sasuke forcing three hands to appear and attack his face. "I will now take your Sharingan...Hollow mask...and your Curse mark..." Naruto used the Nine tailed fox to give himself more power. "SEAL!" Naruto received three seals, one on his forehead and two on his shoulders. "Goodbye... my friend...and goodbye Sakura...look for Hyuuga..." Naruto cut off as he hit the floor, the seal on his stomach disappearing.

Tsunade rushed to Naruto seconds after realizing her worst fears were answered. She then glared at the three shinigami. "What the hell happened...what the hell was this!!"

Tsunade yelled at them. "Sasuke gained a hollow mask and was able to defeat us...the only way to win was to seal the three things..." Sasuke was unconscious while being dragged away. Tsunade and Sakura were next to him sobbing when the words. 'Look for Hyuuga' appeared in their head. They carried his body while the three Shinigami were following behind. Three Anbu ninja appeared and sealed the area with a strong barrier Jutsu. It was a somber day for everyone as they prepared for Naruto's funeral and Sakura and Tsunade were thinking about Naruto's last words.

End of chap 7

Please R&R


	8. Naruto a Shinigami!

Naruto woke up in a black robe and then when he got up he felt weird. "What just happened??" A person wearing a white cloak and black robes appeared

in front of Naruto. "Well what is your name little one?" He looked up and then bowed. "Uzumaki Naruto Kon-...Former Konoha ninja..." Naruto hung his head down.

"Well there was no need for you to bow but whatever...My name is Kanan Roy squad three captain..." Naruto looked at him with a puzzled expression. "Captain??"

Roy gave himself a playful smack on the forehead. "Sorry I forgot to tell you...Captains are the elites of all the Shinigami..." Naruto was nodding when he felt something

rub up against his back and then he felt like he was leaning on something or someone. He turned then jumped back noticing a large pair of breasts in his face.

"WHAT THE HELL!!" Naruto screamed out as he stood in front of Roy. "Oh captain is this the new arival? He is cute!" Naruto blushed at the comment."Yea he

just arrived and it seems he may be able to become a Shinigami fairly quickly..." Naruto looked at Roy. "Shinigami me?" Roy nodded then signalled for him to follow.

"Oh and Matsumoto please try to refrain from pressing those huge things on the new guy and Hitsugaya..." Matsumoto stormed out of the entrance and met up with former Vice

captain Izuru Kira. As they were walking they ran into other shinigami and eventually made it to the main quarters of Squad Captain one Genryusai Yamamoto. "Captain..."

"Yes Roy what is it you need?" Roy pointed at Naruto then signalled for him to bow and introduce himself. "Uzumaki Naruto...pleased to meet you.." "I wanted

to find out if he could be tested to see if he could skip the academy and go straight into being a Shinigami?" Roy said quickly. Yamamoto sighed. "He may be examined

by another shinigami but only if he is tested by a Vice captain or higher...other than that there is no way he could take the test..." Roy nodded then took the paper from The head

captain. "You heard him right?" Naruto nodded then kept following Roy until they made it to a small arena where he saw two people clashing swords. "Is this where you take

the test or what?" Roy chuckled. He opened a door that had hundreds of swords. "Pick your blade and wait in the center..." Naruto took a sword that had a blood red hilt and

looked like a Two handed sword with a Katana like curve in the back. "Ok I picked let's go..." Naruto was in the center of the ring when two people showed up.

One was wearing the regular Shinigami clothes while the other wore a white robe on top of his Shinigami Robes. "My name is Zaraki Kenpachi...and this is my Vice captain

Yachiru..." Naruto pointed at Yachiru with a dumbfounded look on his face. "Hi whiskers!" Yachiru said in her cheery voice. Naruto was about to laugh but then

he remembered Sakura's brute strength. "Are you the one I am fighting?" Yachiru giggled. "Yep...get ready Whiskers" Yachiru disappeared and appeared behind

Naruto with her short sword out. "What the how fast is she...she is almost as fast as Fuzzy Brow!" Naruto yelled out. Yachiru began to attack but Naruto kept up with

the hits until she disappeared and reappeared in front of him giving him a flash kick to his face sending him back. Roy was shaking his head in disapproval. Naruto kept countering

until he was tired and was having a hard time. "C'mon whiskers! let's have fun!" Yachiru ran around him and slashed him upwards. "woah!" Naruto jumped back.

He closed his eyes and acted like if he was gathering chakra in his hands then eventually a blue orb appeared in his hand. As Yachiru tried to attack Naruto ducked and

hit her sword. "Rasengan!" She was sent spinning back and ran smack into Kenpachi's face. Yachiru stood up dizzy from the hit. "Woah that was fun..." She charged again

but this time Naruto jumped up and concentrated on his sword. He released a large wave of spirit energy that hit Yachiru's sword head on. "Oooooooo nice attack..."

Yachiru said with a grin matching Kenpachi's own. "Now lemme have some fun like Kenny..." Yachiru called out as a large amount of pink spirit energy appeared from here

back. Her speed tripled then she rushed at Naruto leaving a nice amount of cuts on him. "Ow..." Naruto felt something knock him out.

:In a weird Place:

'Sorry kit I couldn't make it to the Hyuuga girl...' Naruto's eyes widened. "damn it!" The fox was laughing. 'I'm just fucking with ya! my friend Kyuubi made it...'

Naruto was relieved. "So who are you?" 'I am your blade...call me out and allow me to help you fight...' Naruto looked at the fox. "What's your name then?"

Naruto then felt a surge of energy take him over to a place similar to the cage where Kyuubi was. 'This sword was created when you gave your soul to seal the Sharingan and

the curse mark...so now when you release it...the power will have the same ability as the Sharingan itself and the curse mark...' Naruto's eyes widened.

"So I will have sasuke's Sharingan and curse mark!" The fox chuckled then had a demonic grin. 'basically...so hurry and call me out already...'

"I would but one problem I don't know your name..." The Fox stood up and transformed into a human fox hybrid. "Shroud yourself in shadows...that is the key...now get the hell out!"

Naruto went blank again.

:Back to the fight:

Naruto snapped out of it as Yachiru charged at him. "ooi Shuuga okeru Kumori!...Genkaku Kitsune!" His sword transformed into a longsword with a dark red tassle.

As the sword transformed another one was released as well. It was a curved longsword with the same red tassle. "Genkaku Kouen!" Yachiru's eyes widened as she

saw the field engulfed in flames. Naruto rushed forward but stopped when he saw Yachiru almost cry. "Katsu!" The illusion was released. "Woah! that was scary!"

Yachiru ran back on Kenpachi's back. "Well I'm done Kenny let's go...Bye Whiskers!!" Naruto waved as he stared at the two blades in his hands.

Roy's eyes widened as he was the fight end. "Woah your blade works with Illusions...that's a new one..." Roy filled out the form then handed it in to the main captain.

"So he released a sword in his first fight..." Roy nodded then he felt something being tossed at him. "As of now your squad will have two Vice captains..." "...ok...goodbye Taicho.."

Roy tossed the tag at Naruto then gave him a headband. "Here as of now you are a vice captain to me...unless you just want to be a seated officer.." Naruto looked down

and gave him back the badge. "I want to gain ranks...so I will start as a seated officer..." The main captain smiled as he saw someone with much respectability.

"I now put you third seat of squad three...good luck..that is all for now" Naruto and Roy left. Roy gave him a white cloak to wear. "Wear this so you

can tell what squad you are from..." Naruto nodded then put it on. "Well bye I have a meeting..go wander around for a while..if you get lost just ask anyone wearing the same

color cloak as me...ok...cya.." Roy walked away. Naruto began wandering and then ran into someone...

End of chap 8

First SS chap so hope ya liked and there will be some chaps in which it goes back to Konoha and the ninjaverse.

Thank you for reading hope ya liked R&R


	9. Power Test

A/N: Hey evrybody I'm back and I am here to tell you that on my profile page I have set a new poll to decide Whether Naruto will have a mate or not...so I hope you vote...The poll will be gone within the next three to four posts. Please R&R

- - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Naruto was finished talking to Roy and was about to start wandering around when he ran into someone. "Watch where your going kid..." Naruto turned and pointed at the

person. "You watch where you're going!" the person turned revealing a girl with semi long black hair. "Who are you talking to..." Naruto grinned. "You...who else is here..."

The girl got irritated. "you are lucky I'm on a mission from captain Ukitake or else you would be dead..." Naruto's grin grew. "well whatever flat chest..." The girl looked down

then looked up and glared at him. "Why you!" Naruto was cracking up when all of a sudden he felt like he was in danger. 'Oh man I forgot how girls get if you insult them like

I just did...' "Kido thirty five red flame cannon!" A large red ball charged at Naruto but he was able to jump out of the way. Naruto formed seals making the girl's eyes widen.

"Earth style: Rock spears!" spears began flying at the girl but someone stopped them. "Who are you..." "Thirteenth squad captain Jushiro Ukitake...and I believe you are

Uzumaki Naruto squad three third seat?" Naruto nodded then the girl looked away. "Rukia...what did you do...I heard the impact of that flame cannon so I came and saw what

was happening..." Rukia looked down and then turned. "I was walking by and I bumped into him then we talked for a bit and he called me ehhh...flat chested..." Naruto

and captain Ukitake were trying to hold in their laughter. "Well it is nothing to try and kill him over..." Rukia gave Naruto another glare then left. "Dumbass idiot...people always

care about girl's chest sizes..." Rukia muttered. Captain Ukitake was walking with Naruto when he reached a field. "Mister Uzumaki if you ever need to train here...go ahead..."

Naruto turned and then sat down on a cliff. "Thank you captain Ukitake..." "your welcome oh and please don't pick on any of my subordinates..." "You got it!"

Naruto gave him a thumbs up making Captain Ukitake's sweat drop. "Well enjoy..I have to get going.." Naruto waved goodbye and went into the field. "Hmm..I should try

the new blades I used..." Naruto concentrated. "Shroud yourself in Shadow...Genkaku Kitsune!" The two blades appeared and then he began to practice his swings and

then practiced his techniques. "Spirit energy...hmm...let's see if I can use spirit energy as Chakra..." Naruto concentrated then formed a long line of seals. "Water style: water

blade jutsu.." A large two handed blade appeared in front of him. He took it and then swung forward. The blade launched a large spike destroying a nearby tree.

He concentrated again. He formed the shadow clone seals. "Shadow clone Jutsu!" A second Naruto appeared next to him but then exploded. "My are we busy today..."

A girl was in front of him. "Who are you?" The girl stepped forward and then he noticed she wore the same cloak as him. "Kanan Aya...and you?" Naruto turned. "Uzumaki

Naruto..." The girl drew her sword. "Mind sparring?" Naruto nodded. He held out both the blades then got into a fighting stance. "Genkaku Katon!" A large field of fire appeared

in front of Aya. "Illusion...Elemental spirits bless me...Water barrage!" A large field of water formed around her. "Water surge!" The large field of water charged and hit Naruto

directly sending him into part of the area. Naruto concentrated forming a blue sphere in his hand. "Rasen..." Before he could finish the orb disappeared and his hand was resting

on her chest and when he suddenly squeezed she jumped up and sent him flying back. "Arise from the ashes of your bretheren! Fenikkusu!" She launched a large wave at Naruto

sending him back. "I-I'm sorry it was an accident..." She glared at him. "Accident my ass!" Naruto was on the floor shaking when she sent another wave at Naruto this time it

was twice as strong. Naruto held out his blade blocking the wave but leaving a mark on the blade. Naruto stared as his sword returned back to it's unreleased state.

" What just happened!?" Aya was laughing. "The second wave I shot out was too powerful to be blocked by your blade itself...so It turned back to its original stage."

Naruto glared at her then held out his sword again. "Genkaku Kitsune!" The sword transformed again. "Genkaku Katon!" Fire surrounded Aya consuming her.

"What the hell is this?!?" Naruto was smiling then he put his hands together. "Kouen-hasu Arashi!" The fire grew with the images or flower petals striking Aya over and over.

"Ungh...What the hell is this!" She closed her eyes and then shot out the wings of flame from her back. "Fenikkusu Yari!" A large spear coated in flame appeared in her hand.

"Ichiji-Boyou!" She swung the spear in different directions deflecting the flames and then she sunk the spear in the ground. "Kouki-Boyou!" A large dome blew away all the flames

and dispersed the illusion. She collapsed a few seconds after.

--

Roy was just about finished when he saw a large burst of spirit energy appear in the training area. "Might as well go see..." He used Flash step to get to the are and then

he saw Aya collapse on the floor and Naruto holding out his blades and panting. Roy appeared in front of Naruto and picked up Aya. "Well what happened here?"

Naruto was breathing hard when he collapsed as well. "I see...I came at the wrong time...They were both so fatigued that Aya fell from the pressure of the illusion and

Naruto collapsed from my Spiritual pressure..." He picked up naruto and then disappeared. He appeared in front of the fourth squad quarters. "Phew..after a few flash steps

with two people I'm famished...I need to get some rest and get these two some treatment..."Roy walked into the quarters and left Naruto and Aya with Hanatarou. "Can you

take care of them Hanatarou?" He nodded. "Yeah Captain Roy.." "Thanks and do you...ehh..have any soldier pills?" hanatarou checked the supplies. "Yeah here you go.."

Roy took a pill then ate it. "now I feel better thanks..update me when they wake up ok?" "Yes sir.." Roy walked out and then went back to his quarters ging to sleep as soon

as he layed down on his couch.

- -

Meanwhile in Konoha.

Tsunade was working in her office when she received a message from shizune. After reading it she was in a shocked state...

End of chap 9

Genkaku Kitsune - Illusionary Fox

Genkaku Katon - Flame Illusion

kouen-Hasu Arashi - Blazing Lotus Tempest

Fenikkusu Yari - Phoenix Spear

Ichiji-Boyou - First Dance

Kouki-Boyou - Final dance


	10. The return of a Shinigami

A/N: The poll is on my profile so please vote if you want...this will decide who will Naruto be paired with. This is a chapter taking place in Konoha after Naruto's arrival

in soul society...and so it begins...

Tsunade held out the letter in her hands. _'Tsunade-Sama we have been attacked by strange figures wearing masks we request backup as soon as possible...if not we may_

_not survive any longer...our supplies are low and my team can barely move I am the only one lucky enough to have not been attacked...we request any assistance..._

_from your subordinate _

_- Shizune '_

Tsunade called for the anbu. Kakashi, Jiraya, and some Anbu were standing in front of Tsunade. "Go assist Shizune...I fear that the soul reapers that were here may have not

destroyed all of the Hollow things they talked about.." One of the anbu stepped forward and pulled off his mask. "Hokage-Sama...may I lend any assistance.." Tsunade

looked at him then Kakashi and Jiraya stepped forward. "Haku...gather the rest of your squad and meet me and Jiraya in the front gates...These things are not to be taken Lightly."

Haku nodded then left. About an hour and a half later haku and his squad met up with Kakashi and Jiraya and were ready to go. Sakura went up to Kakashi. "Kakashi-Sensei"

"Yes?" Sakura put on a bag then pulled out a small note. "I am allowed to come with you as you guys might need a medic.." "Ok.." They left following Kakashi's nin dogs.

"Pakkun have you found her scent?" "Yes she is up ahead..." They all rushed in and they saw Shizune laying on the floor unconscious with three more Jounin in the area. Sakura

ran up to the three Jounin and checked their pulses. "These two are ok send them back to Konoha...this last one his pulse is weak..." Haku noticed the face of the last one.

"Sakura can you please heal her..." Sakura nodded then formed seals. "Healing Jutsu...Healing Palm" A small flash appeared healing the deeper cuts then she checked the pulse

again. "There she should be able to make it to the Hospital..." Haku was relieved. "now for Shizune." Sakura checked her pulse. "She took no serious damage...take her to the

village." The last one of Haku's squad took Shizune back to Konoha. Sakura felt a cold wind near her. "I know you are here you Hollow..." "_**well well well how did you **_

_**manage to find me in such a place..." **_Sakura put on her gloves and Kakashi got ready Haku and Jiraya were ready as well. "Now Haku!" Haku formed a quick seal.

"Crystal Ice Mirrors!" The mirrors held The Hollow inside while it was being pelted with Neddles. **_"Ungh...I see you people have your own type of techniques..."_**

Haku made the mirrors float in the air. "Devil region Ice death!" The mirrors exploded into many pieces. The hollow fell to the floor and then shot out a large red beam.

_**"Cero!" **_The red beam went past Sakura and hit Jiraya. "Ungh...That's it..." Jiraya formed seals."Fire style grand fireball jutsu!" a large fireball hit the Hollow burning it

to a crisp. _**"Ahhh!! That hurt you assholes! DIE!" **_The hollow put its arms together. _**"CERO DOBLE!" **_Two Cero's were launched and hit the area around Sakura

Jiraya, Kakashi and Haku. As the Hollow shot both beams a mysterious light hit the thing from afar destroying it. a person with a blade in hand was standing on a tree branch.

"Don't pick on those who know nothing on how to kill you..." The person was a small girl with black robes and a white sword. _**"A SHINIGAMI!!" **_"yes now defend yourself"

The girl charged and landed a cut on the hollow's right arm. "Kido four : White lightning!" The lightning hit the Hollow sending it into a nearby tree. "Kido sixty one : Light rod prison"

Six pillars struck the Hollow trapping it. "Some No Mai, Tsukishiro!" A large pillar shot up freezing the Hollow in place. "Tsugi No Mai, Hakuren!" A large wave of Ice shot out

striking the frozen Hollow shattering it to pieces. The nin were staring at the girl then Sakura spoke. "Who are you?" The girl turned. "Kuchiki Rukia..." Kakashi's eyes widened.

"Are you related to Kuchiki Byakuya?" Rukia nodded. "yeah I am..." Kakashi pulled out a necklace vest and clothes. "I know Naruto is in your world...mind giving him this?"

Rukai took the clothes and necklace. "I will make sure it gets to him.." Rukia smiled then Kakashi pulled out one last thing. "In case you can't find him take this picture and give him the other one."

Rukia took a look at the picture then her eye twitched. "Ok...I have to go now...goodbye..." Rukia said as a gate appeared in front of her. "Goodbye..." Sakura Kakashi Jiraya and Haku left after they saw Rukia Leave.

They walked back to the village and the Hokage tower. Tsunade was waiting for news of the mission. When she heard a knock on the door. "Come in..." It was Sakura.

"So how did it go?" Sakura gave a weak smile. "the mission was a success and all of the nin were able to be taken to the hospital." Tsunade smiled. "A shinigami was there right?"

Sakura nodded. "Might as well let you guys have the rest of the week off.." sakura bowed then left. "Hmm...I might as well go check on Hinata..." Tsunade said as she stood up

from her seat.

- In soul Society -

Rukia was running through the corridors of squad three when she bumped into squad three captain Kanan Roy. "Uhh...how may I help you?" Rukia gulped then looked away.

"where is this guy..." Roy looked at the picture then scratched his head. "Uh...he is in there...but be careful he's been acting a bit weird since he had a sparring match with my

wife..." Rukai nodded then went into the room. "Ehh..are you Naruto?" The guy turned around. "Yeah and what's it to ya?" Rukia held out the stuff. Naruto looked at it then gasped.

"Thanks!" Naruto hugged Rukia making her feel a bit uneasy but returned the hug. "Uh...sorry about the hug" Rukia looked away. "It's alright..." Naruto took offhis robes making Rukia blush a deep shade of red.

"Do you mind?!" Rukia called out as she was standing in front of him. Naruto put on his clothes then put on the necklace. "There you can look now..." Rukia looked at him then she noticed he looked a lot better in those clothes. "Well what do you think?" Rukia starred. "You look less idiotic..." Naruto gave her a quick glare then stepped out.

"I'm ready to get back to training..." Rukia was walking away when Naruto held out his hand and gave her a ring. "Here...that's for bringing me the stuff I have..."

Rukia took the ring then put it on. "..." Rukia was walking away thinking. 'what the hell just happened...' Naruto walked to the training ground and pulled out his sword.

"Shroud yourself in shadow...Genkaku Kitsune!" when he summoned his sword a person appeared behind him. "Hi there new guy...mind sparring for a while..."

End of chap 10


	11. A New Blade

A/N:The poll is still up it will be removed within the next two updates so please vote now...R&R PLZ

- -

"Hi there new guy...mind sparring for a while?" Naruto looked up and saw a red headed man with a tattoo on his forehead.

"Might as well give it a try..." Naruto held out both blades in a defensive position. "Howl...Zabimaru!" The man's sword transformed into a sword with

many grooves on it. "Names Abarai Renji..." "Uzumaki Naruto..." Naruto charged and began exchanging blows with Renji ducking an overhead slice and

returning a quick shot from both sides. "Extend!" Renji's blade shot out hitting both of Naruto's blades sending him back. "Genkaku Kaen!" Renji's eyes widened

as he saw the field engulfed in flames. "smart one...using illusions..." Naruto held out his hand charging a blue orb. "Hope it works this time.." Naruto charged

then tries something he saw Yoruichi, Byakuya and Ichigo do. He put a large amount of power into his legs propelling himself at a fast speed. "Rasengan!"

Renji was able to put up his sword fast enough to block the hit. Renji shot out his blade again striking Naruto's blades this time with bone shattering force.

Naruto jumped up and held out his regular shaped blade. "Kitsune kaen!" A large ball of flame charged at Renji but was cut in half. Renji shot out Zabimaru

again this time circling itself around Naruto then he began to retract the blade getting a small trickle of blood from his arms. 'Damn it...' Naruto concetrated.

"Release your hatred...Kaen Kitsune.." Renji's eyes widened as his second sword transformed into a second curved blade engulfed in flames. Renji pulled

back Zabimaru. "What the...a second sword release..." Naruto grinned. "Kaen..." A large wave was shot out at Renji but he jumped to avoid it but when he looked back it

was still charging at him and gaining speed. He noticed the wave wasn't covered with anything but then all of a sudden a large flame erupted from everything the wave cut.

"Kitsune Kaen..allows me to engulf anything in flames...but only if i cut it..." Renji saw the wave circle him then he noticed Naruto sinking his sword in the ground.

Thats when the ground erupted in flame. "Damn...if I don't do something I'm screwed..." Renji held his hand down. "Kido thirty one! Red flame cannon!" The red flame exploded

sending him upwards and away from the closing flame. Naruto rushed in and gave Renji a vertical slice with his left handed sword and a horizontal slice with his right hand sword.

Renji ducked one and blocked the other. He was able to knock back Naruto and shoot out his blade. He sent it straight at Naruto but ended up being blocked.

Naruto held on to zabimaru sending a large flame across making Renji drop his sword. "Damn it..." Naruto sealed both of his swords. "Nice spar..." Renji nodded.

"Wow you're pretty strong hopefully we can spar again sometime.." Naruto nodded then walked off back to his division quarters. while walking the other shinigami gave Naruto

strange looks and some were laughing behind his back. Naruto just walked past them and went to his room. "Might as well take a shower and rest...my arms are killing me"

Naruto went into the Shower and was relaxing when he heard a loud noise outside of his room. He dried off and got dressed when he got out he saw three other shinigami.

"Hello...why are you three here..." The three were wearing white robes like Roy and one was really short. "We are captains of the Gotei thirteen..." Naruto noticed

one of them had Tsunade's necklace which made Naruto get angry but he kept his composure. "Ok and why are you holding my necklace..." The one holding the necklace

turned and tossed it to Naruto. "No reason just wanted to look at it..." Naruto picked up his swords and set them on his back. He held the handle of one ready to strike.

"Uzumaki...release the handle of your blade and address us as you're supposed to..." Naruto didn't listen. "Who are you three...and you I know this isn't my necklace..."

The one who tossed the necklace shrugged. "Give the necklace back..." Naruto released red spirit energy and unsheathed his sword. "...sheesh here you go..."

The captain tossed the necklace at Naruto immediately calming him down. "Thank...you...now what is your name?" Naruto was still defensive.

"I am the captain of squad twelve Kurotsuchi Mayuri..." He pointed and a man with white hair. "I am Jushiro Ukitake.." The last one was a short kid about thriteen or fourteen.

"Toshiro Hitsugaya..." Naruto sheathed his sword when Roy came in. "Naruto...salute the captains..." Naruto bowed. "I am third seat Uzumaki Naruto..."

Hitsugaya gave him a kick to the jaw. Naruto was on the floor with a small trickle of blood in his chin. "What the hell was that for..." Hitsugaya turned and signalled for the other

captains to follow. "For disrespecting us..." He said as they walked out. Naruto stood up and gave the captains one last glare before turning to Roy. "Now...why were you in

such a bad mood when they had your necklace." Naruto looked at his necklace then put it on. "I got mad because this necklace is my last memory of my family and friends"

Roy looked at him then signaled for him to follow. They walked through the squad three area then they were met by squad eleven captain Zaraki Kenpachi and his third seat

Madarame Ikkaku. "Hey Kenpachi..." Naruto looked at Kenpachi then felt a little uneasy. "Hey there Roy...is that your new suordinate..." "Yeah...he's new but pretty well rounded."

"I see...Ikkaku..." Ikkaku looked at Kenpachi then walked up to Naruto. "I see your third seat...I'm telling you this now...We have a mission to your home land..."

Naruto's eyes widened. "My...Home land..." "Yes the five nations known as the countries of wind water fire earth and lightning..." Naruto grinned. "alright...is it only us four.."

Naruto was now smiling. Ikkaku pointed at the nearing Kuchiki Byakuya and Abarai Renji. "So you're coming too Byakuya?" Byakuya dismissed his comment.

"You will address me as Captain Kuchiki..." "Ok..." Naruto looked at Renji then they got a message. "Ok you guys are cleared to go into Konoha...but you only have a month"

"Why?" Naruto was puzzled. "The gate to Konoha barely opens and it only opens in intervals of months. naruto nodded. "Ok then what are we waiting for!" Roy sighed.

"Hold your horses...there's just one last person that is coming with us..." Naruto was getting frustrated. "And that would be..." "and that would be me..." Naruto turned and saw

a girl with a large ehh chest area... "I'm ready Captain Kuchiki, Kanan, and Kenpachi" "Matsumoto...do you have our Gigais?" "Yeah right here.." Matsumoto pulled out some

bracelets and handed them to each person. "Naruto...to use your Gigai just put a small amount of energy into it and it will form your Gigai." Naruto nodded. Roy held out his hand.

"Gate open.." The gate opened revealing the Ninja's world.

- -

Kakashi was walking around with Tsunade talking about some missions when they saw a void open in the sky. kakashi readied his Sharingan.

What they saw surprized them and made Tsunade break into tears.

End of chap 11


	12. First day Back

A/N: People just two more updates and the poll will be gone...Decide whether he will be paired with someone in soul society, back home, or with no one at all...you decide.  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
Tsunade broke into tears. The seven shinigami that stepped out of the gate walked up to Tsunade and Kakashi. "Na-Naruto?" The young man with the blond hair nodded then walked up to Tsunade and gave her a hug. "Hey Tsunade-Baachan" Kakashi walked up to Byakuya. "Why hello Kuchiki Byakuya.." Byakuya nodded in agreement. "Hello Hatake Kakashi-San"

The others were just standing there and all of a sudden Roy stepped forward. "ehem..My name is Kanan Roy captain of squad three and this is the captain of squad eleven Zaraki Kenpachi...that over there is Abarai Renji...Ikkaku Madarame...and Rangiku matsumoto." Tsunade and Kakashi nodded. "Well may we be able to rest in your village for a month or so because we have had reports of weird Hollow activity. "

" Yes we will supply you with a home and we only have one request.." Roy sighed. "And that is?" Tsunade grinned. "You give a hand in the village with missions and such." Roy nodded. "Oh ok we will help...Everybody activate your Gigais" Everybody nodded. Small bursts of energy formed into their Gigais. They each stepped in and were ready to go. Kenpachi wore a dark jacket and white shirt with black jeans. Ikkaku wore a headband with dark robes. Roy had a white cloak with some fragments of armour. Renji had his hair loose and wore dark red jacket and black jeans. Matsumoto wore a white blouse and black skirt. Byakuya wore a male Kimono embeded with a gold trim. Naruto wore the same clothes he had on regurlarly.

"Ok let's go to the village." Naruto called out as he began walking. Tsunade stopped him. "They think you are dead so when you came back don't say anything about becoming a shinigami ok? Naruto nodded then began to walk. As they entered the village everyones eyes widened as they saw Naruto. Sakura was walking around the village and then she saw Naruto. She began to run to him and eventually reached him. "Naruto!" Sakura held him while crying into his shoulder. "I thought you died..." Naruto grinned. "Yea I thought so too...luckily Byakuya-san and Yoruichi were able to keep me alive."

Sakura gave him a hard punch to the face sending him into a wall. "Ow..." They all laughed. Kenpachi looked at Kakashi. "Hey you is there anyone strong in this village to spar with?" Kakashi grinned. "Yes there are a lot of people here that are strong..." They all kept walking and eventually made it to a large house. "This is where you will be staying.." everyone looked at it then smiled. "There is three bathrooms and a hot spring and a nice supply of Sake..." Ikkaku and Matsumoto smiled. They all walked in and settled in.

Kakashi , Tsunade, and Sakura were talking with Naruto while the others got accustomed to their new Gigais. "So Tsunade-baachan...how has these past few days been?" Tsunade had a puzzled look on her face. "Days?...It's been almost a year since your supposed death..." Sakura's eyes widened as she saw a katana on Naruto's lower back. "naruto...What is that on your back?" Naruto smiled sheepishly. "It's a katana..Byakuya-san Taught me how to use one and even combine chakra into it." Kakashi just smiled and walked off to talk to Matsumoto. "So what's your name again?" Matsumoto turned giving Kakashi a small nosebleed. "Rangiku Matsumoto" Kakashi nodded then pointed to Kenpachi, Roy, renji, and Ikkaku.

"And them?" Roy turned and then saw Kakshi's face looking at Matsumoto in a weird way. Out of nowhere Kakashi felt a foot sending him back. "Ow..." Roy got back to fixing his stuff.

After a few hours they were all settled in and ready to have a small get together. "Well guys I'm going around the village to see how its changed..." Byakuya tossed something to him. "Even when you are out you will represent your squad..." Naruto sighed and put on a small tag around his neck. "Happy..." Byakuya ignored him and went up to his room. "Time to check on the village..." Naruto walked around when he spotted someone with a small child in their arms. It was Kiba and Hinata. Naruto walked closer trying to get a better view when Hinata looked up and her eyes widened. "Na...Na...Naruto..." She looked down and tears began trailing down her eyes. Kiba looked up and gave the same reaction but instead punched Naruto

"What the hell!" Naruto stood silent. "Where the hell were you!" Naruto stayed silent. Kiba punched him again making Hinata stand up. "Kiba please stop..." Kiba gave Naruto one final punch leaving him a bruise on his cheek. "Tell me damnit!" Naruto took the tag off and placed it on his chest releasing a small burst of energy. He had on the black robes and white cloak with his sword at his side. "Are you happy Kiba...I became...something different..." Kiba's eyes widened as he was about to throw another punch but he stopped.

Hinata walked up to him and handed the young kid to Naruto. "Is he..." Hinata nodded then Naruto gave her a warm smile. "Thank you again Hinata...Kiba...I became something I cannot explain to you right now...but all I can say is I have become someone stronger.." Kiba nodded then wiped Hinatas tears. "Hinata don't worry...I have to go talk to him right now...there is one more thing I have to ask him.." Hinata just nodded while Kiba began to follow Naruto.

They walked to the Hokage monument but before they stopped at an alleyway so Naruto could return to his Gigai. After Naruto returned to his Gigai they walked all the way to the monument. When they made it Naruto sat down and took a deep breath. "Phew...so how has it been without me around?" Kiba sighed. "Alright..its been peaceful without Akatsuki and Orochimaru...but the frequent attacks by those freaky looking monsters is getting annoying..." "Freaky monsters?" Naruto looked up. "hollows..." Kiba was puzzled. "Hollows?" Naruto nodded. "Well enough about this...how has Hinata been?" Kiba sighed. "She was so upset when she heard you died that she almost lost the kid..." Naruto put his chin on his fist and was thinking. "She did..." Kida shook his head. "you still are an idiot..." Naruto stood up. "Whatever...so...thats it?" Kiba nodded. "Oh...we named the kid Minato...in memory of your father and you..." Naruto smiled. "thanks...now I have someone who will carry on my family name.."

Naruto and Kiba walked back down and saw Hinata with the little kid in her arms. "Can I hold him..?" Hinata handed him the kid. Naruto held Minato in his arms then took off the tag Byakuya gave him earlier. He whispered to his son. "Minato...I am a soul reaper...by the time I come back you will be nice and strong...but till then I will give you this...it is the symbol of my division...and who I am...Good luck in being a ninja and hopefully there will be peace by the time I return..." Naruto put the tag on Minato and handed him back to Hinata. "Hinata...I know you had a crush on me but unfortunately I found out a little too late so I could not do anything but tell you how I felt..."

"It's ok Naruto-kun..." Naruto felt tears welling up in his eyes. "no...its not...I used you..." Hinata gave Minato to Kiba. She put her hands on Naruto's face then gave him a kiss. "Naruto...that day..I said I would do anything for you...I didn't regret it then and I still don't...you gave me something that I wouldn't have wanted from anyone else..." Naruto looked down. "But...still...I used you..." Hinata got mad and slapped him leaving a mark on Naruto's cheek apart from the one Kiba gave him. "Listen...I said I was happy with my choice...and I always wanted to be taken by you...but then you died.." Kiba walked up to him. "She said she's happy and ever since your death I've been the one helping her so don't worry about your kid..." Naruto gave them another warm smile then bowed. "Thank you guys...but I have to go see what else has been going on.." Hinata and Kiba bowed back. "No problem...and see ya Naruto." Kiba and Hinata waved goodbye and Naruto continued around the village.

Naruto continued and then found Lee and Naji sparring then he looked a little more past them and saw a girl with long brown hair in a Kimono. He walked up and called out. "OI! Neji Lee!" Neji heard Naruto then he felt a sharp pain in his face as he flew into a tree. The girl ran up to Neji and then yelled at Lee. Naruto walked up making all three of their eyes widen. Neji got up and walked toward Naruto giving him a palm to the chest sending him back. "Ungh...cough...ow...your hits still hurt" Neji sat on the floor while Lee examined Naruto. The girl examined him as well then she was the first one to speak. "So Naruto where were you?" Naruto turned. "Do I know you?" The girl got mad and pulled out a kunai from her sleeve and tossed at Naruto landing on a tree behind him. "TenTen?" She nodded then she saw her and Neji's hands intertwined. "Oh so you two are together..." "Yup.." Tenten then sat down next to Neji and and put her head on his shoulder. After an hour of talking and a few explanations later Naruto left and went back to the house.

As he walked in he was stopped by Roy. "So Naruto where did you go?" Naruto walked towards his room. "Meh...I went to go to see some friends and people..." Roy nodded then put on his cloak. " I have to head out and find some people...meanwhile...stay and keep and eye out for Hollows..." Roy was walking out when he noticed Roy was wearing a type of armour he thought he could recognize from before. "Hey Roy!" He stopped as he was leaving. "Yeah?" Naruto tossed a small chain and cloth. "What's this?" Naruto pointed to his neck. "Wear it...that way you won't be attacked by bandits or be asked questions by Jounins and Anbu" Roy put it on his cloak then left.

As he walked through the streets he encountered three bandits. "Hey you give us your money!" Roy grinned and pulled out a katana like blade with a guarded hilt. "Come see if you can take it.." The three bandits held out Kunai and charged but then they saw Roy behind them. "Mei...Mozou" Three cuts appeared on each bandit then a small burst of blood came from each cut. The bandits collapsed and Roy continued. As he kept walking he managed to run into more and more bandits. Each time he beat them and when he finally reached the place where he wanted to go two more appeared. "Why hello there Roy...Sama" They both bowed. "Take me to Ryu..." Both bandits took Roy to a dark cave where another person wearing similar armour was standing. "why hello there 'old' friend..."

-end of chap 12


	13. Roy's old friend

A/N:I'm back and it has been decided that there will be a couple in the bleach universe...so Ima set up another poll to see which character you wanna see Naruto with...enjoy the next installment..

"Why hello there 'old' friend..." Roy puled out his sword and got into a fighting stance. "hmph...don't 'old friend' ME!" Roy called out as he rushed at Ryu. "It seems your still mad about that..." Roy's eyes turned golden with a black dot in the middle. "Ahhh...The wolf's eye...your clan's strongest eye based technique...as legendary as Sharingan and Byakugan but as rare as the rin'negan"

He swung his sword deflecting Roy's attack. "Fire style! Phoenix flare!" A large phoenix shape flame shot out at Ryu. "Water style! Waterfall Jutsu!" A large Wall blocked the phoenix. "Your reaction time got better..." Ryu disappeared and reappeared behind Roy. "I see...your's seems to have gone down!" He swung his sword down but Roy appeared behind him kicking him into a nearby wall. "Wind style! Shattering wind!" large gusts of wind struck Ryu landing semi-deep cuts.

Ryu pulled himself up and sheathed his sword. "Well..i hate to say this but...You lose..." Ryu formed a long string of seals. "Secret Jutsu! Elemental chaos!" A large mass appeared around Ryu and shot out at Roy. "This let's me control all elements no matter how far they are from me..." Roy jumped back and formed his own string of seals. "Secret Jutsu! Barrier of light!" A large light covered roy then he got into a defensive stance.

"Come at me already..." Ryu pulled out his sword and swung it foreward sending large waves of elemental energy. Roy sliced through the waves then shot out a ray of light piercing through Ryu's shoulder. "What the!" Ryu held his shoulder then sent more waves of energy at Roy only to see then cut again. "Your...secret jutsu is as weak as it gets..." Roy called out as he rushed in for a clean cut across his abdomen. "Damn it..."

Ryu pulled out a pill and ate it. "I can't beleive I'm doing this..." He channeled his chakra into his wound and then around his whole body. "This is the end!" Ryu swung his sword forward sending a large black wave at Roy. "You took the forbidden medecine...hmmm.." Roy charged meting the black wave with intense force. "Shuuha-Awai!" AQ large wave of light pierced the dark wave sending it back.

Ryu smirked. "An attack born from the darkness can only be destroyed by that which has created it...Ranmyaku...Hirogari..." The wave separated and began to charge from all directions. "Damn it...seems there is one way I can stop your attack.." Roy pulled out a tag placing it on his chest. "Ban Kai!" His sword transformed into a long Katana with a guarded hilt. "Gorouga Tensho!" A large swirling wave impacted the dark waves then charged at Ryu. "Again...you just never give up do you...Ranmyaku..Hirogari"

The waves spread again and charged. This time Roy jumped in the air. "I though I never had to use this again...Aisu-Kado!" A large wall of ice appeared stopping the waves. Ryu snickered. "IS this your best!" Roy shook his head. "no..." He called out from behind the wall. "this is..." He called out as he appeared behind him. "Tenrai..Shi-ru!" A white light engulfed them both then Roy appeared in front of the large wall of ice.

"Now to end this...Gorouga Tensho!" A large swirling wave flew towards Ryu when two red flashes stopped it. "Shinku Denkou!" Two female voices called out at the same time. The same flashes of light charged at him but he deflected them with ease. "Who are you!" Roy called out. "We are both in Ryu-sama's clan...I am Kanan Ranpu...that is my sister Isei Mei.." Roy's eyes widened. "Sister...what are you doing here!" The girl who spoke gave Roy a glare then appeared behind him with a kunai pointed at his neck. "What did you say!" The girl said coldly. "I am Kanan Roy.."

The girl stepped back and pulled her mask down revealing her facial features. She had Soft red eyes and her hair was a mixture of silver and red. "Did you just say Kanan Roy..." Roy nodded. Tears streamed down her cheeks as she walked towards Roy and gave him a hug. All of a sudden he felt a large pain in his gut. "Ungh!" He hacked up blood as he fell on his knees. "How dare you come back!"

Roy looked up dumbfounded. "I came back to s-settle the score with him...ungh...but damn it...I guess I'm not getting out of this easily am I?" The girl pulled out two swallows and charged. "Heavenly Fangs!" Two attacks pierced Roy's armour leaving him on the floor. "Damn..I d-don't want to f-fight!" Roy called out as he blocked her hits.

"Sonic thrust!...Dragon slayer!" A large gust sent Roy back then he felt two more attacks peirce his armour. "That's it I'm not dying here!" Roy pulled off his armour and channeled his energy into it. "Arise and strike fear into their hearts with your Howl Koromaru!" Roy's blade changed into a large katana like two handed sword. "I'll fight you but...if you attempt a finishing blow...you will be the one to die.."

Roy charged blocking her attacks then exchanging blows with her. "Tempest strike!" Roy threw his sword colliding with Ranpu's blades then he swung it to create a large gust of wind. "Is this enough for you!" ranpu stood back up and held her swallows tightly. "Wind blade! dance of dragons!" Three large gusts of wind collided with Roy then she landed a large string of hits on Roy. "I warned you...if you try to land a finishing hit on me...it would be your last try!" Roy yelled out as he charged at Ranpu.

"Ranmyaku Hirogari!" Large waves collided with Roy knocking him down. "Ryu-sa..ma" He stood up and limped towards Roy. "It seems you lost old buddy.." Roy opened his eyes revealing his regular red and blue iris. "N-no I haven't" He slowly stood up as Ranpu charged once more. "I'm sorry brother...Swallon Talon!" She was about to stike when he grabbed her blades with his hands. "No..sis..I'm sorry.."

He said as a sword went through her or it seemed it did. "Ran!" The other girl screamed as she saw Roy collapse; blood all over the place. "How did..." Ryu sheathed his sword. "I copied his attack...let's go.." They began to walk away when roy began to stand up again. "I-I'm...not...done!" A large burst of chakra covered the area healing most of his wounds. "What chakra is that!" Roy smirked. "This isn't chakra but spiritual energy!"

His eyes began to change again this time they were black with a white dot in the middle. "Myou Okami!" Ryu held out his sword but felt a heavy sensation around him. "Spread senbonzakura" Flower petals charged at Roy leaving massive amounts of cuts on him. "Byakuya...why.." Roy said as he collapsed. "Renji seal his sword and reaper form also make sure when he wakes up...tell him to leave back with Uzumaki...we will finish here then head back.." Renji nodded then picked up Roy.

Byakuya glared at Ryu and the two girls then signalled for Renji to go ahead. "Renji instead send him back to soul society now...I will meet up with you later.." Renji nodded then disappeared.

"I see you were the ones forcing our captain to use his powers...hmm...I will deal with you when teh time comes until then consider yourselves warned...now..spread senbonzakura!" The petals struck the are around them blinding them to Byakuya's escape. Ryu smirked. "I look forward to our meeting Byakuya..."

-end of chap 13


	14. Day Back

Roy woke up in his quarters and next to him was his wife and Fukutaicho. "Ungh..Aya why am I here?" All of a sudden a quick punch collided with his face. "Damn It! What the hell did you do!!" Naruto yelled out as he paced around the room occasionally punching his Taicho in the face. "Ungh! what the hell do you mean!" Naruto punched him again. "You got ME and YOU sent back to this world! Damn It!" Naruto yelled out leaving the room.

"I have an idiot for a Taicho..." Someone was behind him. "So lemme guess...he ended up getting you ousted from your world..." Naruto jumped up. "What do you want!" The person walked up to him and stood there. "Why can't I just intrude..." Naruto was getting annoyed. "Rukia-san please...I need some time to think right now..." Rukia sat down. "So what happened?" Naruto sat down and closed his eyes.

"My taicho...Roy...met up with an old friend and fought...but ended up getting injured pretty badly especially after Byakuya-san used his sword on him.." Rukia's eyes widened. "Nee-sama used Senbonzakura on your Taicho?!" Naruto nodded. "After he used it Renji brought Roy to the house we were staying at and told us we had to go except Roy was knocked out..." Rukai sighed. "So your here until your mission is over?" Naruto shook his head. "Nah..I'm just here Till the first few Hollows are gone.." Rukia stared up.

Naruto was starring at Rukia when she turned towards him and cleared her throat. "Why are you starring at me like that?" Naruto snapped back into reality. "Oh you reminded me of this girl I used to have this huge crush on.." Rukia blushed. "So how do I remind you of her?" Naruto thought then grinned. "You are strong no doubt...and you won't let a setback take you down..." Rukia was madly blushing but she didn't notice. Naruto kept on going. "Now you remind me of this other girl...she blushed a lot around me just like that.." Naruto smiled then laid down.

Rukia stood up and was walking away with a dark blush on her face. Naruto grinned. "I won't lose to anyone ever again..." Naruto said Holding his fist out.

Meanwhile in Naruto's world, Kakashi, Haku, Kenpachi, and Matsumoto were talking. "So Kakashi-san...how did you end up with him?" Kakashi and Haku both smiled nervously. "Well we're not really together just comrades...and we just hang out because he has no family.." Matsumoto gasped. "Oh my bad...I'm sorry I asked." Haku shook his head. "No It's ok...Actually I owe Kakashi-san a great deal..becuase he saved me..." Matsumoto was listening closely. "It all happened close to five years ago...we originally met up as enemies...and I fought Naruto-kun and Sasuke-kun...during the fight I took down Sasuke...and Naruto showed his true power..." Matumoto was being dragged in by his story.

"He destroyed my strongest attack...my crystal Ice mirrors...after he destroyed them, Kakashi was fighting my sensei...Zabuza...during teh fight he was wounded and could no longer continue that was until Kakashi charged at him with his lightning blade...in that instant I decided to give my life in exchange for his..but" Tears were now visible in Haku's eyes. "He shattered my mirrors with the little strength he had and pushed me away taking the full brunt of the hit almost dying in that instant." Tears were now streaming down Haku's cheeks. "The man he was working for Gatou...attacked him but he was able to fight off his men and then kill him...but after that he died from the blood he lost...I took his sword and his place in the seven swordsman for a while but then Kakashi found me while on a mission...no home...nothing..I was lost...but then him, Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura...saved me"

Matsumoto went up to Haku hugging him. "I feel so sorry for you..." Haku wiped his eyes and smiled. "I know but...now I have much to look to...and hopefully in the time to come.." Haku smiled.

Matsumoto smiled then got up. "Ahhhh...I think I will go to the hot springs...well see you people later.." Kakashi got a nosebleed then paid his attention back to kenpachi.

Back in soul society, Naruto was practicing controlling his spiritual energy like if it was chakra. "(huff...huff) Damn it! (pant) I still can't (pant) use my (huff) Rasengan!" Rukia walked in again and giggled. "Why don't you spar with me...maybe you'll get it..." Naruto nodded. "Ok let's do this!"

Naruto charged swinging his blade downwards. Rukia dashed to the left avoiding the hit. "Kido four! Byakurai!" A large beam charged at naruto. "C'mon...c'mon! Damn it!" Naruto cried out trying to form his Rasengan. The beam moved at a fast pace striking Naruto in the arm. "Aarrrgh! Damn it!" Naruto held his arm out. "I have to do it!"

The Spiritual pressure around Naruto increased to dangerous levels pushing Rukia back. The pressure was so great naruto's Reiatsu was able to be seen. He closed his eyes and concentrated. "imagine the leaf...imagine the leaf!" His reiatsu settled forming a sphere in his hand. "I...I did it!" Naruto grinned charging towards Rukia.

He charged at an immense speed thrusting his arm forward. "Rasengan!" Rukia jumped out of the way swinging her sword down. Naruto spun around and thrust his arm again impacting with Rukia's sword. "Take this!" Rukia was sent back by the orb in Naruto's hand. "(pant)(huff)...I got you...Ungh...now" Naruto pulled out both his blades and put them in a defensive stance.

"Let's finish off this sparring match.." Naruto charged swinging his sword upwards and sending his second blade downwards. Rukia avoided the first one then blocked the second one. Parrying the attack Rukia kicked Naruto back jumping off one of his blades. "Kido sixty-one! Light rod Prison!" Six pillars covered Naruto's body and arms. "What the!" Rukia held out her hand. "Kido thirty one! Red flame cannon!" The giant ball of fire Hit Naruto sending him into a wall.

"Might as well try using my ninjutsu..." naruto formed seals. "SUMMONING JUTSU! Windmill Shuriken!" A glowing windmill shuriken appeared in Naruto's hand. "Take this!" He threw it at Rukia with blinding speed. "What the!?" The shuriken split in two circling her. "Kido Thirty-one! red flame cannon!" The ball of flame shot her upwards avoiding one of the shuriken but another one was behind her.

Naruto grinned. "Now!" The shuriken burst into smoke revealing another Naruto throwing Kunai at her. "What the!" The real Naruto jumped up and grabbed Rukia in an embrace. "Here's a move I learned where I came from!" Naruto sunk his knees into Rukia's back sending them both downwards. "U-Zu-Ma-Ki!" He called out as he landed a series of blows. "Barrage!" He cried out again as he sunk his leg into Rukia's abdomen. "Ahhhh!" She cried out as she hit the floor.

Naruto's eyes widened as he saw he hack up blood from the shot he gave her. "Oh crap what did I just do!" Naruto yelled out as he ran over to Rukia. "Man is Byakuya going to kill me!" Rukia was out cold. "Damn it...Why does every time I spar...I end up tearing someone apart..." He picked her up Bridal style and took her to his room. Once Naruto got to his room he set Rukia on his bed. "Obaa-chan if this move doesn't work...I'll get you somehow..." naruto gathered energy in his hands then formed seals. "Medical ninjutsu...Healing palm!" he pushed his palm against Rukia's chest healing the bruised ribs and torso. "Phew...that's good it worked..." He pulled off the covers and placed them on top of Rukia leaving the room to find a medical Shinigami.

"Medical shinigami...Medical Shinigami...Damn...where is one when you need one!" Naruto cried out when he bumped into someone. "Omph...sorry" Naruto held out his hand to help up the person he dropped."Thanks..And were you looking for a med Shinigami?" Naruto nodded. "Yeah I need a medic shinigami to help me with someone I accidentally hurt during a sparring match.." The boy nodded. "Oh by the way my name is Hanatarou.." Naruto laughed. "Your name is flower!" Hanatarou just began walking. "Where is he?" Naruto was in a cold sweat. "It's a she...not a he..." Hanatarou's eyes widened. "Who did you spar with?" Naruto began explaining.

By the time he was done explaining about the situation with Rukia, Hanatarou was semi mad. "So you broke her ribs and probably did some internal damage with one kick..." Naruto nodded then rushed to his room. "Here she is.." Naruto pointed at Rukia sleeping peacefully on his bed. "Ok I need you to help me..." Naruto nodded. "What do you need me to do?" Hanatarou pulled out a large band. "I need you to wrap this around her waist and chest..." Naruto's eyes widened. "H-h-h-her c-c-c-chest?!" Hanatarou nodded. Naruto pulled off Rukia's robe while trying not to look.

Back in the shinobi world, Kakashi and Kenpachi were deep in conversation. Kenpachi was talking. "So how did you know about us...we are very different from the Shinigami you guys summon..." Kakashi thought then sighed. "I found out about the shinigami's through the fourth Hokage's scrolls...and it seems he made a contract with a Shinigami by the name of...eh...Kanan Roy..." Kenpachi's eyes widened.

-end of chap 14


	15. time off

A/N: People I see that some people are getting confused as in the storyline so I will re-edit my fic once I am finished with it Until then I would please like to see no flames...Oh but I do appreciate any constructive critiscism Ty for reading thus far now enjoy this installment of blade of dreams...I sort of felt lazy while doing this chapter so...PLZ NO FLAMES OR IF YOU ARE GOING TO FLAME PLZ NO BS

- - - - - - - -

Kakashi nodded as he repeated his last statement. "Yes...the person Namikaze Minato...Yondaime...made the contract with was none other than Shinigami Kanan Roy.." Kenpachi stood up and walked over to Byakuya who seemed to be having a nice time drinking some tea.

"Byakuya...we have a small situation with one of our captains..." Byakuya's eyes shot open. "Who?" Kenpachi grinned. "Roy...he made a contract with this Yondaime person..." Byakuya stood up and walked over to Kakashi. "Kakashi-san...Was Kanan Roy the one to make a contract with Yondaime?" Kakashi nodded. "I see...Kenpachi...I want you t keep an eye out for teh group of Hollows we are here to track..." Kenpachi nodded then left. "I will return in a few days...please hold on to this in case anything happens..." Kakashi took a small kunai shaped blade from Byakuya.

As he headed out A gate opened and he stepped through.

Meanwhile in Soul society, Naruto and Hanatarou were Kicked out of the room when Kiyone walked in on them while curing Rukia. Naruto was pacing back and forth. "I hope I didn't hurt her too bad..." Hanatarou was still in a daze after being hit by Kiyone. "Damn it..why does this always happen to me!" Naruto yelled out in pure annoyance. Kiyone came out of Naruto's room then signaled that it was fine. "Well Rukia is going to be fine thanks to my sis coming here to heal her...oh and next time I see you take advantage of a girl being hurt like this...I will knock both of your teeth out of your jaw..."

Naruto and Hanatarou were holding their Jaws as she walked away. "Well..Let's go see her.." Naruto and Hanatarou stepped in and saw Rukia still sleeping peacefully in his bed which made Naruto blush for some reason. Naruto sighed and sat down next to Rukia, who suddenly woke up as if on cue. "Naruto..." She said in an irritated voice. "Why were you trying to see me without my robe top!" Naruto cringed as he remembered Tsunade and Sakura. "Well..well...well...I-I-I-I-I" Rukia's vein popped out of her forehead. "You BAKA!" She smacked Naruto in the face. Hanatarou silently made a quick escape to safety. As she continued pummeling Naruto She cringed in pain.

"Rukia don't over do it...I ah roke your ribs when I used that move..." Rukia's eyes widened. (If he can break my ribs with a hand to hand move...I don't want to know what that orb he kept trying to hit me with does...") As she recovered from her quick panic She tightly held her abdomen. "Damn it!" She screamed out as she coughed out some blood. Naruto held her to calm her down. Rukia stopped then relaxed into Naruto. "Why are you holding me like this..." naruto quickly pulled away with a slight blush on his face. "I-I-I-I...saw that you were in pain so I thought I might help you..."

Rukia gave Naruto a warm smile as a blush crept on her face. "well...thank you.." (Why am I blushing I know...that he's helping me and all but...I'm supposed to have feelings for Renji!) Naruto was about to leave but Rukia grabbed his hand. "Uhm...can you take me to my quarters...I..am...ehh..still a bit to weak to walk..." Naruto helped Rukia up wrapping her arm around him and was about to walk her when he got a foxy grin. He threw her up. "What the hell are you doing!!ahhh!!" He caught her then disappeared.

"My raiton senkou attack combined with shunpo...make me go faster wow..." Rukia smacked Naruto. "Dobe No BAKA!!" Rukia yelled at him. Naruto set her down but she was about to fall. "Woah!" Naruto caught her and picked her up again. "I'll walk you to your room..." Naruto walked herto her room and stepped inside. "Here you go...well then I have to go back to training see ya later Rukia-chan!" naruto yelled out while running.

Rukia sat down on her bed thinking about the past hours beginning from the sparing match and ending with Naruto leaving calling her Rukia-chan. "Well...this has been quite a day...ungh my ribs are still hurting so I might as well rest before Nee-sama gets back and notices what happened." At that instant someone walked in. "What do you mean what happened?" Rukia turned around wide eye.

"Nee-sama!" Rukia called out while pulling the blanket over herself. "uhmmm...Nothing Nee-sama...I have to rest before I go back to the living world.." Byakuya walked around her then noticed some bandages protruding from her robes. "I see the bandages...Rukia..." Rukia got an Anime style sweat drop then pulled the blanket completely over herself. "Nee-sama...nothing happened and why are you here anyways?" Byakuya walked out of the room. (Phew thank goodness Nee-sama didn't see the blood on my arm...)

Meanwhile back in the world of the Shinobi, Kakashi was training with Gai and Tsunade approached them. "Kakashi!" He turned around then got kicked in the face. "Come on Kakashi! If you don't pay attention you will lose!" Gai kicked Kakashi again this time missing and getting a quick chop to the back of the neck. "There you go now enjoy your nap..." Kakashi walked up to Tsunade. "So...what is it you need?" She pulled out a sheet of paper. "Hand this to the soul reapers...they have a mission...more or so...an A rank mission..."

end of chap 15


	16. First mission: A new enemy

A/N: I am back! but this chap was just kinda iffy so I may edit it or begin a new fic...but I still hope you guys enjoy and plz R&R

Kakashi out the note in his pocket and once he got to the house he stepped inside. "Oi...you guys have a mission" Kenpachi grabbed the letter with the details then smirked. "I'll do this mission on my own...just get me someone to take me to this place.."

Kakashi sighed. "I have to go..." From behind him Haku appeared. "This mission is basically an assassination...it's not an S rank mission because it is a minor felon were getting rid of."

Kenpachi smirked. "You can take care of the assassination part...I will handle the distraction.." Haku sighed then began to walk. "Come on..we have to finish it by the end of the week..so time is not of the essence"

Kenpachi walked outside. "Get on...just point out where we have to go..." Haku got on Kenpachi's back and was kind of nervous. "OK (gulp) let's get going.." Kenpachi disappeared only hearing a slight yelp from Haku.

In a matter of seconds they were at their destination. "Wow..I'm actually kind of dizzy.."haku was holding his head while Kenpachi held out his blade. "This is the stronghold right?" Haku nodded.

"go and do your mission I will destroy the stronghold..." Kenpachi smirked as he ran in and large explosions were heard. Haku sighed as he disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"I see...Shinryu...send out the Jounins to meet our opponent..." Kenpachi yawned after taking down about ten chunnin. "Man this is too easy..." As the group of five jounin attacked Kenpachi he flew into a wall. "Now this is fun!" Kenpachi yelled out as he blocked incoming kunai.

The five Jounin formed seals simultaneously. They all called out. "Katon! Gogyou no Jutsu!"(grand fireball jutsu) The giant ball of fire hit Kenpachi sending him into the wall even further.

"Well...now let's have some more fun!" He yelled out as he charged with sword in hand. As he continued hacking away the Jounins couldn't keep up with Kenpachi and took serious injuries.

"Please...let us live..." One of the Jounin called out as he tried to get up. Kenpachi smirked. "when fighting me it's kill or be killed..." As Kenpachi charged when Haku appeared. "Kenpachi..our mission is done..we leave now..."

He called out holding a body. Kenpachi sighed then sheathed his blade. "...I will let you people live...on one condition..." The man struggled to get up. "Wh-what is it?" Kenpachi pulled out a tag. (how do I work this again...) He formed some kind of seals then placed the tag on the person covering him in a light.

"Become stronger...you are lucky I left you alive...so become stronger and defeat me...I've been needing of a challenge..." Kenpachi called out before Haku got on top of his shoulders using chakra to stay on. "Let's go..."

Kenpachi disappeared. The man looked down and saw that all of his wounds were healed. "well...I have to fulfill that promise..." The man looked down and picked up a blade from the dead body of one of his friends.

"I will get stronger...to get back at the person who did this to you..." All of a sudden the bodies began to move. "Yomi guujinshishou"(underworld puppet master) The man's eyes widened as he saw two people on a cliff.

"Kiriyu...go find the one with master's body...I will take care of this fool.." Kiriyu nodded. "Ok Kaze...make sure he is gone.." They both nodded but Kaze stayed up on the cliff moving her fingers as the bodies moved at the man trying to kill him.

"So Enrei...I can't believe I'm the one killing you but...I have to...you failed master and now you die" She called out as the bodies began to strike swiftly. Enrei dodged and blocked as he sliced through the bodies until he made it to the four other jounin and Shinryu.

Enrei dodged as he cut through Shinryu's head and then formed seals. "Aisu Rendan!" Ice formed around Enrei then shot pillars at the four last Jounin. "Aisu Tsume!"(ice talon) Waves of ice struck the jounin freezing them then he shattered the ice with the sword.

"I beat you Kaze...don't think I will not attack...of course I was from the snow village before I came to the rock village..." Kaze grunted as she jumped down pulling off her cloak.

She was wearing a black kimono top and black ninja pants, she also had a large blade sheathed on her back. she pulled out a staff and connected it to the blade. "This isn't a blade...it's a lance..." she pulled it out and twirled it.

She charged swinging upwards. "Kazekiba!"(wind fang) A large gust struck him sending him into a wall. "Ngh...I'm not out yet!" Enrei yelled out as he charged.

- -

Kenpachi was almost at the village when a man appeared in front of him. "They followed us..." Haku said as he got off of Kenpachi's back. "Haku..go to the village I will buy you time..."

He nodded then disappeared. "You...I see you know some form of shunpo..." The man smirked. "Flash step...flashy name(no pun intended)...How bout I sharpen My scythe on you..."

Kenpachi smirked as he drew his sword. "I'll sharpen my blade on you!" Kenpachi began exchanging blows with Kiriyu. "Mei Kazekiba!"(Dark Wind Fang) A black looking powder sends Kenpachi upwards.

Kenpachi lands and charges at Kiriyu at full speed. "Lets see your full strength!!" Kiriyu avoided the hit and swings up with his scythe. Kenpachi jumped back and swung to the side again trying to land a cut.

Kenpachi hits his side and Kiriyu appears on a cliff holding his wound. "Damn you..." His eyes begin to glow dark red and three lines appear down the middle of his eye.

"Hawk eyes!" The three lines combined and formed large mark. Kenpachi grinned. "Now I want to see power!!" Kenpachi rushed at Kiriyu. "dark wind tempest Jutsu!"

A large wave of black wind charged at Kenpachi sending him flying back. "mehehehe...is that all..." Kenpachi charged and left a large cut on Kiriyu. "damn it...with this wound I can't fight...Dark wind rage!" A large storm appeared around Kenpachi and Kiriyu disappeared in a dark storm.

"damn it I thought I had a good fight here..." The storm pummeled Kenpachi until he bled. "Hehehe...I cannot wait to meet this guy again..." Kenpachi then left and met up with Haku.

"heh that was easy...next time get byakuya or someone else to go..." Kenpachi walked into the house and sat down on a chair drinking some sake. Kakashi then poofed into the house.

"Hi guys...I have a new mission...I need Kuchiki Byakuya to come with me..." Byakuya looked at Kakashi then followed him. "What is the mission?" Kakashi looked around then walked into a secluded area.

"Uchiha Sasuke escaped konoha prison and is most likely trying to get in touch with the Akatsuki...our mission is to find him and eliminate him if he doesn't come with us.."

Byakuya nodded. "Fine...let me take care of this..." Kakashi looked at Byakuya. "I have to go...so we will leave in the morning ok?" Byakuya nodded then walked into the house.

A shadow was standing on the roof of the house. "Sasuke..."

end of chapter 16


End file.
